Harry Potter and the True Power
by LDN-Soldier
Summary: Harry returns for his fifth year at Hogwarts where the secrets of his true power come to light when a new student transfers from Durmstrang. Does he have the power to fight Lord Voldemort and will his friends stand by his side when he displays his power.
1. Chapter 1   A New Home

**A/N – **This is a story I originally wrote while waiting for the Order of the Phoenix to be released. I've decided to re-write it with some changes. I will be writing this alongside Through Sapphire Eyes and this will also contain an original character who will also be Hermione's love interest.

**Chapter One – A New Home**

Harry Potter, an unusual boy by even wizarding standards was doing the same as many boys his age, laying back on his bed relaxing. Those other boys would probably not be laying there, however, to await the arrival of their Headmaster during the summer holidays. This was not a surprise to Harry, after the events of the previous school year he had predicted that Professor Dumbledore would make plans to have Harry removed from his dubious home in Privet Drive.

The letter did not state where Harry would be going but he assumed that it would be to the home of his best friend and adopted family the Weasleys. Harry had not received any letters from his best friends Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger but this he had a feeling, was due to his Headmaster. Like Harry, he understood that mail could easily be tracked and that it had to be kept to a minimum to ensure everyone's safety. Plus Hermione was in Bulgaria on holiday at the moment visiting her 'friend' Viktor Krum.

Even though Harry suspected there had been a blanket ban on mail sent to him, he had received another letter that week, but it was from such a surprising source that Harry knew that Dumbledore would not have thought to include the writer in the ban. The letter was from Fleur Delacour. The letter was on the bedside cabinet to Harry's right, and even though he had read it enough to be able to remember the letter word for word, he picked it up and read it again.

_Dear Harry,_

_I hope this letter finds you well although given the circumstances I can understand that this is very optimistic on my part. I can honestly say that I am unsure as to why I am writing to you. I suppose the reason is because I do not think I thanked you enough for what you did for me during the Tournament. I also realised that I failed to apologise to you for the 'little boy' comment I made the night we became Champions. So let me start with that I am truly and deeply sorry Harry, not just for my rudeness but because of how far from the truth that comment was. Fifteen you may be, but a boy you are not and I will never see you in that light again._

_ Now comes the thanks yous unless you feel I need to...I believe the word is gravel some more. If so feel free to write back with how much gravelling you think I should do._

_ Anyway first I want to thank you for saving Gabrielle during the Second Task. Now before you start arguing this point with a letter like a mad man, hear me out. You are not the only one who took that song very seriously, I did as well, and when I failed to even find Gabrielle I feared I had lost her forever. You see I am part Veela and the added powers I receive from this are fire based which means being submerged in water for that amount of time weakened me and made me easy prey for the Grindylows. When I saw you emerge with Gabrielle I cried so much from sheer joy. By the way I have been badgered by said 'angel' to give you her love and best wishes and her hopes to see you soon._

_ Now I knew after that I had been very wrong about you. You see I had thought the tales of your exploits while in Hogwarts had been exaggerated. Now I see that you are the hero everybody says you are. So it comes to no surprise to me that you were the hero again during the third task. I'm not sure what happened to me when Viktor attacked, although I now know that he was under the Imperious Curse. When I woke up I was told that you had found me unconscious and sent up red sparks and saved me. We both know the sort of monsters that were inside that maze, so I have no doubt that you saved my life. So not only are you the hero from the stories but you are my hero too. Before you start spluttering like I know you will I am NOT turning into a brain addled fan girl._

_ Now for some good news, I have decided to finish my seventh year at Hogwarts. I think Hogwarts is a wonderful place and I feel that I would do even better on my N.E. there than at Beauxbatons. There are also a few people I would like to get to know better, the first of which is you Harry, as well as your friend Hermione. You see she and I share a common trait, we both love reading and studying. I would also like to enlist your help with something. I know that you are immune to my allure (that's the Veela power that makes most men brain dead vegetables) I would like if you could help Ron focus when I am around as I am sure I will be Sorted into Gryffindor._

_ I do have other motives for attending Hogwarts, but I will keep them to myself for now, but I will tell you if you decide to reply which I hope you do Harry._

_Fleur Delacour_

_xxx_

Harry had decided that he would write back to the beautiful young Veela, but only when he was at the Burrow. Until then he had decided that reading the letter at least five times a day was a good idea. Other than this new little hobby he had also completed most of his summer homework. He smiled at the thought of Ron finding this out; he would definitely think Hermione was becoming a bad example.

He glanced at the clock and saw that it was eleven fifty-six. According to the Professor's letter he would be arriving at midnight and wished to speak to Harry's family. He had informed his Aunt and Uncle of this, which was met with the usual good grace of his Uncle, that is of course until Aunt Petunia had basically told him to shut up. From what Harry could gather, his Aunt remembered enough from the stories that her sister told of the powerful wizard and decided that it would be stupid to insult him in anyway.

Harry picked up both letters, the one from Fleur being folded carefully and put in his back pocket, a habit he had been practising since the letter arrived. He then went and sat on the bottom stair facing the front door. At exactly midnight a light knock came to the front door. Harry approached it with his wand out and thrust it in front of him as he opened the door.

"Good evening Harry," Professor Dumbledore said, looking both approving and serious.

"Good evening Headmaster. Tell me, who was present with us in your office after the Third Task?"

"Sirius Black, your Godfather and unregistered Animagus, known as Padfoot of the Marauders."

"Thank you Professor," Harry said lowering his wand. "Please come in."

Dumbledore stepped inside and waited as Harry closed the door. "I must say Harry that I am impressed."

"Well when you have someone shouting 'Constant Vigilance' every ten minutes it makes you a bit paranoid. Even if he was a psycho."

Dumbledore chuckled at this. "Just so you know, the real Alastor Moody is just as bad as the imposter, but he is right."

"Then how come you didn't check I was really me?" Harry asked.

"Harry my dear boy, a Death Eater may be able to assume your looks, but none would be able to match your magic signature."

"You can sense Magical Signatures sir?"

"Not normally, only when the witch or wizard is amazingly powerful."

After this baffling comment Dumbledore made his way to the living room.

"Ah Mr and Mrs Dursley I apologise for the inconvenient hour, but I could not come during the day just in case."

"Please Professor Dumbledore, have a seat," Aunt Petunia said obviously intimidated by the Headmaster.

"Thank you my dear Petunia."

Harry went into the living room and stood by the door.

"Now the reason I have had to come at this late hour is due to the unfortunate circumstances the wizarding world finds itself in. At the end of the last term at Hogwarts, Harry witnessed the rebirth of Lord Voldemort."

CRASH

Aunt Petunia had dropped the teapot, sending broken china and scalding tea everywhere. Dumbledore repaired the damage with a wave of his wand.

"I see you remember the name Petunia. Yes Lily's murderer has returned. He tried to murder Harry but he greatly underestimated your nephew who fought Voldemort to a draw and escaped. He showed the same bravery as his father and I'm sure you remember the stories Lily told you of James in battle."

Petunia nodded. "I didn't believe her. I didn't think it possible that he was capable of it. James looked, well quite normal."

"Well let me tell you Lily was not exaggerating. James Potter was one of the most powerful warriors that fought against Voldemort with me, Lily was not far behind. Harry however is more powerful than both of them combined."

If Harry was shocked at this statement, he didn't show it. His Aunt and Uncle on the other hand...

"Him? Powerful?"

"Yes Mr Dursley. Few could match the power of Harry. Even fewer could hope to become stronger. I am considered to be one of the most powerful wizards alive. In a few years Harry's power will dwarf even mine."

Harry could not hide the surprise this time and Dumbledore chuckled at his expression. "All will come clear Harry, in time."

"If you say so sir."

Dumbledore still smiling turned back to the Dursleys. "Now being that Voldemort has returned I have decided that Harry will be better protected with a Wizarding family. I am aware you are familiar with the Weasleys? In any case Harry will no longer return here ever. Which, I am sure Harry will not regret. You see I am well aware of the neglect he has suffered at your hands and had I been in a position to do something believe I would. However, Harry needed the protection his mother's sacrifice and blood gave him. If he didn't need this then I assure you he would not have been living here. I'm not going to deal out punishment to you, however, remember this, Harry could have blasted you two into oblivion any time he wanted and never be prosecuted for using Accidental Magic. Remember how lucky you are that your nephew is a pure soul."

He Headmaster rose to his feet and surveyed them with a look Harry had never associated with Dumbledore. A look of pure disgust and loathing.

"Harry fetch your trunk and owl. We will leave for the Burrow immediately."

"Yes Professor."

Harry darted upstairs to get his belongings a little more than confused. If he was so powerful why couldn't he beat Voldemort? How could he ever hope to be as powerful as Albus Dumbledore? Harry came to one conclusion. Dumbledore was always a little on the crazy side, now he had gone full blown nut job.

Harry charmed his trunk to be feather light. After all a Ministry owl was not going to find him at privet Drive anymore, and carried it with Hedwig's cage down to the front door where Dumbledore was waiting.

"Come Harry, time to start a new and much better life."

The two wizards, both heroes of the Light, both of who hated titles of that sort, left Number 4 Privet drive and walked along the road until Dumbledore indicated they should stop. As he did harry felt a shiver.

"The wards."

"Pardon Harry?"

"Every time I walk down this street I get a shiver, I get the same while entering the grounds at Hogwarts. It's the wards, am I right sir?"

"You are indeed Harry. Tell me, how long have you been able to sense the wards here and the ones at Hogwarts?" Dumbledore asked.

"The ones here for as long as I can remember and the ones at Hogwarts in my third year, the first time I snuck into Hogsmeade," Harry replied.

"The first time? Harry you are definitely your father's son."

Harry was surprised that Dumbledore was amused at his confession of multiple rule breaking. "Well sir I thought it only right to carry on the Marauder's legacy."

"I couldn't agree more Harry, though I have three things to say. Exercise caution. Do not let Minerva catch you, and if she does I know nothing of your nocturnal activities," Dumbledore said with a wink.

"I'll remember that sir."

"Good. Now Harry I will be taking you by Side-Along Apparition. It will be unpleasant being your first time, but do not worry you are safe. Just hold my arm tightly and do not let go."

Harry gripped Dumbledore's arm while holding his belongings with his other hand. Dumbledore turned on the spot and Harry was hit with the uncomfortable feeling of being squeezed through a rubber tube. They appeared with a pop facing the Burrow. Harry had to lean forward on his knees and take several deep breaths.

"I'm impressed Harry, most people lose their supper the first time they Apparate."

"I haven't ruled it out sir. Sir can I ask you a favour?"

"Of course Harry."

"I know that the blood wards around Privet Drive will fail very soon. Would you be able to ward the Dursley's house with standard wards to protect against wizards?"

"Of course Harry. I was going to anyway. I'm surprised you care so much, I don't think your Dad would have done the same," Dumbledore said.

"Probably not. My Mum would have though."

"Very true dear boy. Now I believe Molly is waiting to feed you up so let's not disappoint her. I will wait here and watch you inside and then I will return to Privet Drive. I will see you on September the first Harry."

"Thank you Professor for everything."

"You're welcome Harry."

Harry picked up his belongings and walked the short distance to the Burrow's kitchen door. He knocked on it and it was opened immediately.

"Welcome home Harry dear."


	2. Chapter 2  Friends To The End

**A/N – **Just wanted to thank people for reading and reviewing the first chapter. A couple of the reviewers were worried I was going to make Harry too powerful too quickly; rest assured that this will not happen. At this point Harry's majority power is dormant and he has to learn how to use it. I was trying to build on the things that I felt maybe J.K Rowling should have done, like the power he would have to have to repel a hundred Dementors. I will say though that Harry's powers will be different than normal, having additional powers to those of a normal wizard.

**Chapter Two – True Friends to the End**

Harry found himself being crushed from one of Molly Weasley's famous hugs, smiling as he was. One of Mrs Weasley's hugs was always welcome, because he knew that she cared about him, something that not many other people would boast about.

"Are you hungry dear?" she asked ushering him inside.

"If I said no would you believe me?" Harry asked cheekily.

"Of course I would, but that doesn't mean I have to listen. I kept a plate for you from dinner. It's only chicken and ham pie but you're welcome to it if you're peckish."

Harry knew that even if he had just eaten a three course meal that he would be able to manage some of Mrs Weasley's cooking. "Thank you Mrs Weasley I'd love some."

"Harry dear don't you think it's about time you stopped the Mr and Mrs, its Molly and Arthur," she said fetching a plate from the oven.

"Oh, well, you never said I could call you that so I wasn't sure if I was allowed to," Harry stammered.

"Oh really you silly boy. You're family Harry," Molly said putting a plate down in front of him with a knife and fork. "I've had to tell Hermione the same thing."

Harry swallowed his bite of pie. "Hermione's here?"

"Yes she arrived about an hour ago. Actually there was something I needed to ask you. Would you mind if Hermione stayed in Percy's old room with you? Normally I would put her in with Ginny but we weren't expecting her yet and I didn't want to disturb anyone. Besides I think she needs to talk to you."

"That's fine; I can sleep on the floor or something. How come she got here so late?" Harry asked making good progress on his pie.

"I think it best that she explains that herself. I don't know the full story myself. Anyway, while your here this summer you will be sleeping in Percy's old room. He's moved into his own flat near to the Ministry in London, he and Penelope are living together now."

"I'm pleased for him. I'm glad that the problems with Crouch didn't affect his job." Harry meant this. Percy may be an arrogant prat at times but he wasn't a bad person.

"Well it knocked his career back a bit but he'll prove himself again. Now if you've finished eating maybe you should go and see Hermione, she'll probably still be awake waiting for you," Molly said.

Harry handed her his empty plate and picked up his trunk and Hedwig's cage, who judging by the way she was snapping at the cage, wanted out and soon. He made his way up the stairs and quietly pushed open the door to Percy's old room. There was a lamp on the desk in the corner throwing shadows around the room. Lying on the bed facing away from him was a girl with bushy brown hair. He closed the door behind him.

"Hermione are you awake?" he asked softly.

"Yes," came back barely a whisper.

"Charming, not even a hug?"

"I wouldn't want to scare you."

"What do you mean?"

"Harry I need you to promise that you will stay calm. I don't want you to get angry or start shouting or anything like that," Hermione said, still facing away from him.

Harry was starting to get worried. Whatever was bothering Hermione must have been bad for her to think he would lose his temper, but he knew she needed him to do as she asked.

"Okay Hermione, I promise."

Hermione sat up and turned to face him and Harry had never come so close to breaking a promise to her before. Her chin was badly bruised and he could see a cut on her lip. Her eyes were red and puffy from crying. The worse thing though was seeing how scared she looked. He knew how brave Hermione was, and had never thought of her as timid before.

"What happened Hermione?" he asked calmly, even if he could hazard a guess himself.

"Viktor," she answered in almost a whisper.

Harry walked towards her slowly and knelt in front of her on the floor. "Tell me what happened. All of it."

"I went to spend the week with Viktor. I had two days at home with my mum and dad and then I used the Portkey he sent me. I knew straight away that things weren't right. As soon as I got there he told me he was going to Quidditch practice and that I had to stay with his mum and sister. I asked if I could go with him and he said no. So I stayed there with his family who speak no English until he got home. After we had dinner he said he was going out for a drink with his friends and that I had to stay home still. When he came home he was stinking drunk. He came into my room and tried to kiss me but I pushed him away. He kept saying that he needed me to keep him warm at night. I knew then what he wanted from me. All he wanted was sex. This happened every day, but this evening when he came home I was waiting. I was packed and dressed. I told him to give me the Portkey home and he lost it. He grabbed my arms." At this Hermione pulled up the sleeves on her top and showed her bruised arms.

"What happened then Hermione?" Harry asked softly.

"I tried to get away but he's too strong. He told me I was there to 'service' him, not to talk back. I didn't have any idea he was like that, he seemed so nice. When I told him I'd never do anything like that with him, he looked at me and said I would one way or another. He backhanded me across the face and knocked me to the floor. I know that he would have raped me, but I never gave him the chance. I had my wand up my sleeve and I stunned him. His mother Flooed the Bulgarian Ministry and I was arrested."

"You was arrested? You? What about him? He attacked you."

"His mum told the Ministry that I attacked him and drew my wand and he hit me in self defence but I managed to Stun him. They took me to the Ministry and they told me I would be sent back to England to be punished by our Ministry. Luckily Arthur was there when I was Porkeyed into the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. I was interviewed by Madam Bones the Department head and Arthur acted as my representative. I told her what happened and she believed me, even without Arthur's endorsement which he gave anyway. She told me I would have to be fined for using Underage Magic and so the Bulgaria Ministry would be satisfied. I've got to pay fifty Galleons by the end of the week."

"That's ridiculous. There's no way you can get that much without asking your parents for money, and I'm willing to bet you want to keep them out of this?" Harry asked.

Hermione nodded.

"Well then there's only one thing to do. I'll give you the money. We'll go to Gringotts tomorrow and get the gold out."

"Harry I can't ask you to do that."

"You didn't ask and you haven't got a choice. If you don't come I'll just go and get it myself and give it to Arthur to pay on your behalf."

Hermione smiled a little. "Thank you Harry."

Harry wrapped his arms around her in a hug. "By the way if I ever see Krum again I'm going to kill him."

"What would I do without you Harry?" she asked.

"You'll never have to find out. I'll always be here Hermione. Now all we've got to figure out is how to tell Ron."

"Oh bloody hell."

Harry laughed. "Don't worry I'll tell him. Now you need to sleep, I'm going to make up a bed on the floor. I'll go and change in the bathroom while you change in here."

Harry opened his trunk and grabbed his pyjama bottoms from the top and went out to the bathroom. He quickly got changed and walked back to the room with his clothes in his arms and cracked the door a bit.

"You changed Hermione?"

"Yes Harry you can come in," a whisper came back.

Harry went in and dumped his clothes in a corner. Hermione was already tucked up in bed with the covers pulled up around her chin. Harry then noticed that Percy's old desk had been Transfigured into a camp bed.

"Thanks Hermione."

Hermione smiled for the first time that night. "Come give me a kiss goodnight."

Harry leant over and kissed her cheek and got a hug in return.

"Night Harry."

"Night Hermione."

The following morning Harry awoke slowly as the sun filtered in through the curtains on to his face. The memories of the night before came back to him and he turned his head towards the other bed. Hermione was still asleep, or at least he assumed so seeing as the cover was pulled up over her head.

Harry stretched and got out of his own bed and walked over to her and sat on the bed next to her.

"Hermione, come on its morning, time to get up."

"That's what you think Potter," she mumbled.

"Aww it seems our little Miss Granger isn't a morning person," Harry said smirking.

"I'm warning you Potter, if you do anything at all you will regret it."

"What makes you think I'd do anything?" he asked trying to sound innocent.

"You're a Marauder's son, a friend of the twins and a git. Now let me sleep."

Unfortunately for Hermione she could not see the wand in Harry's hand and had no idea he had been studying during their week apart. He had looked up a few spells and was itching to try one.

"Aguamenti."

A jet of water shot from his wand and hit Hermione in the face, making her half jump and half fall out of the bed.

"You are going to die for that Harry Potter," she said from her new spot on the floor.

"Well seeing as your wand is on the other side of the bed how are you going to do anything?"

Hermione got to her feet. "And what makes you think I need it?"

Before Harry could answer she punched at him and pinned him down, straddling his waist and pushing his wand hand away.

"Now apologise for that horrible wakeup call Potter or else."

Before Harry could say anything they were interrupted.

"What the bloody hell is going on?"

They looked towards the door. Stood in the open doorway was their best friend Ron. Their best friend who not only had a crush on Hermione the previous year, but who also had just walked in on them in a compromising situation. They had not been doing anything other than play fighting; Ron however would think that they were doing something so innocent.

"Thanks a lot mate," Ron said and turned on his heel heading back upstairs.

"I'll go and talk to him. You get dressed and dry the bed and we'll see you at breakfast," Harry said.

"Okay Harry."

"Oi don't sound so upset, we haven't done anything wrong. Do me a favour though; I need your advice on something. Look in the back pocket of my jeans. There's a letter in there. Read it and tell me what you think, I need to know if I'm reading between the lines properly."

He could tell that her curiosity had kicked in. "Okay, just go sort out Ron."

Harry left the room still in his pyjamas and went to the top floor where Ron's room was. He knocked on the door.

"What?"

"Can I come in?"

"No!" came Ron's reply.

Harry rolled his eyes and walked in anyway and closed the door. "You're a bloody prat you know that don't you?"

Ron just stared at him. Well gave him a dirty look anyway.

"As usual Ron your brain has out two and two together and come up with sod all. Right now your brain is telling you that something is going on between me and Hermione so instead of asking us you go off in a huff. If you must know Hermione was about to kill me because I woke her up by shooting water at her. Before you jump the gun I slept in the Transfigured camp bed you probably failed to notice. Anything I've missed so far?"

"If nothing's going on how come you both arrived in the middle of the night?" Ron asked sulkily.

"I'll tell you why Hermione got here last night in a minute. I got here as planned when Dumbledore brought me. Now let me set the record straight. I do love Hermione, but like a sister. We're very close yes, but neither of us fancies the other. Now I know you fancy her, everyone in Gryffindor bloody well knows it, but mate I don't think she fancies you," Harry said gently.

"Why wouldn't she? What's wrong with me?"

"Nothing Ron. Look both me and Hermione are only children. Before she went to Hogwarts I'm willing to bet she was bullied for liking to read and learn. You've got a good idea at how I was treated at the Dursleys. To us, finding someone like you is great. We found a real friend, and like I see her like a sister I bet she sees us both like brothers, something she never had. Now tell me what you would prefer, Hermione as a sister or an enemy, because you will fall out if you keep trying to pursue her."

Harry could see the internal battle going on inside Ron. He knew his best friend was not unreasonable, just stubborn as hell.

"So you've never been interested in Hermione?" he asked.

"No Ron. I think she's pretty and that, but I look at her and know that I always want her around because I couldn't think of anyone I'd rather have as a sister. And no before you ask Hermione is not interested in me."

"I'm sorry Harry. You know my mouth works before my brain. I'll apologise to Hermione at breakfast."

"It's okay Ron. Now I'll tell you why Hermione got here last night."

Harry told the story exactly how Hermione told him. He could see Ron's ears getting redder and redder and waited for the explosion at the end.

"So that scumbag gets away with hurting Hermione while she gets fined for protecting herself. I'll bloody kill him."

"Calm down Ron. If we ever see him we'll deal with them, until then we help Hermione. I'm going to give her the money for the fine; we'll be going to Diagon Alley later."

"Okay Harry. I'll see if Mum will let me come as well."

"Oh by the way I think Fleur Delacour might be interested in me."

"WHAT?"


	3. Chapter 3 Diagon Alley

**A/N – **Just wanted to thank everyone for the reviews, it's nice to know people are enjoying this story. Krum's involvement has been mentioned and he will be a small factor but I have yet to decide who will deal with him, I have quite a choice.

**Chapter Three – Diagon Alley**

"You're still a git."

"You're only jealous."

"Bloody well right I am," Ron said following him down the stairs.

"Look I only said Fleur might be interested in me," Harry said walking into the kitchen.

"She is," Hermione said handing him the letter. She had been waiting by the door.

"See you are a git."

"Thanks mate," Harry said giving him a shove.

Harry had expected Ron to shout and moan when he told him about Fleur, instead he had burst out laughing. Harry told him about the letter and what she had said about Harry not turning into a dribbling idiot and Ron could see the sense in this.

"Hermione I'm sorry about the way I reacted. I let a silly crush blind and nearly put our friendship at risk. I know that we bicker a lot but I'd hate to lose you."

"Don't worry about it Ron, I know you can't help being a prat," Hermione said with a smile.

"Thanks. I think."

"Sit down you three, breakfast will be ready in just a minute," Molly said.

They sat down and were soon served plates of bacon, sausage and egg. One by one the rest of the Weasleys made their way down to breakfast. When Fred and George came in they stopped at the door when they saw Hermione's face.

"What happened?" they asked together.

"Krum," Hermione said quietly.

"Dead man walking," they said.

"Guys I appreciate it but you can't do anything. You'll only get into trouble."

The twins looked at each other and both nodded.

"Okay Hermione we won't go looking for him..."

"But if we happen to see him..."

"Too bad for him."

Hermione sighed in defeat. She knew how protective and loyal the twins were and that they would not let it drop. Then again she hated to think what would happen when the youngest Weasley saw her. She did not have to wait long either.

"What the bloody hell happened to you Hermione?" Ginny asked walking over.

"Krum hit me last night."

"That son of a..."

"Ginny don't you dare!" Molly shouted from the stove.

"Well he is though. Look what he's done to Hermione."

"I know, but there's not much we can do about it, except to help Hermione through it. She needs your support more than your anger."

"Your mum's right Gin, but thank you it means a lot."

Ginny hugged her friend and sat at the table facing Harry.

"Hermione after breakfast we'll get you a tub of our bruise remover. We developed it to help get rid of the marks from testing our own joke stuff. It works in under an hour."

"Just don't tell Mum where you got it from."

Hermione smiled in thanks at the twins. This smile then turned a bit evil as she turned to Harry. "So when are you going to write back to Fleur."

For the first time in living memory you could have heard a pin drop in the Burrow kitchen.

"Thanks Hermione, like I really wanted them two knowing," Harry said gesturing at the twins.

"Why is Fleur Delacour writing to you?" Ginny asked.

"I think she has a bit of a crush on our dear Harry, judging by the letter she sent him," Hermione replied for him.

"Wow Harry talk about ambitious."

"Hold on, she wrote to me."

"Not that," Ginny said. "I meant thinking you could keep that from us. Especially them two."

"You know Fred the 'them two' comments are starting to sound a bit insulting."

"I know what you mean George, it's like they don't think we can be trusted."

Everyone ignored this comment; it was too much of an easy shot.

"So are you going to write back Harry?" Ginny asked.

"Why would he? Harry wouldn't be interested in someone like her," Molly said.

"How would you know Mum? We don't even really know what she's like ourselves. She might be the nicest person in the world," Ron said.

"I just thought Harry might like someone a bit closer to home."

"Oh Mum I've already told you that I don't have a crush on Harry anymore. That was a silly childish crush. I didn't even know him then, but I do now and he's as close to me as my brothers are. Besides there no way he could have felt the same, I couldn't string two words together in front of him, so how could he have?"

"I guess you're right, but isn't that girl a Veela?" Molly asked.

"Her grandmother is, so yeah at least partly," Harry replied.

"But I've heard stories about them; they're sex mad monsters..."

"It's settled I'm writing to her this morning."

WHACK!

"Grow up Harry," Hermione said smirking as Harry rubbed the back of his head.

"That hurt. I was going to write anyway. I reckon that there's more to Veela than those stories. Besides her allure doesn't work on me. Hermione have you got any books that might tell us more about Veela?" he asked.

"No I don't think so."

A second pin drop moment as every stared at Hermione.

"What? I don't own a book on every subject you know. We could look in Diagon Alley I guess."

"That's a point. Molly we need to go to Diagon Alley so I can get the money out to pay Hermione's fine for her."

"That's fine Harry, you and Hermione can use the Floo whenever you're ready. Ron you've got chores to do today before you say anything. You'll need to Floo Professor Dumbledore Harry; I gave your key to him so it didn't go missing while you were at school. I hope you don't mind?" Molly asked.

"Of course not. Knowing me I would have lost it. Can I Floo him now?"

"Of course dear."

Harry got up and went to the fireplace. He knelt and threw some powder in and stuck his face into the green flames. "Hogwarts, Headmaster's Office."

His head seemed to spin, which was an odd sensation as his body did not, before stopping to give Harry a view of the Headmaster's office. The Professor was sat at his desk and peered over his half moon glasses.

"Well good morning Harry. What can I do for you?"

"Sir I was wondering if I could have my Gringotts key, I need to get some money out for Hermione," Harry replied.

"Ah yes I heard about her 'fine'. I'll send Fawkes with it that will be quicker than an owl. Was there anything else?"

"Actually sir I've just had an idea. Would Fawkes mind helping Hermione out a bit? I think she's like to visit her family once in a while as well as staying at the Burrow."

Dumbledore looked at his pet phoenix. "I think Fawkes would be willing to show the twins a local spot near to her home where they can Apparate her to. I know they have received their licenses and that they would be willing to help her. Will that be ok?"

"Yes sir that's wonderful," Harry replied.

"Well when you need him just call Fawkes' name and he will come to you," Dumbledore said.

"Thank you sir and sorry for disturbing you."

"Harry if you need any advice on anything during the summer please feel free to Floo me or if it is an emergency call for Fawkes."

"Thank you sir. Goodbye sir."

"Goodbye Harry."

Harry pulled his head out of the fire and got to his feet. Before he could say anything there was a flash and a key appeared on the table.

"Bloody hell Fawkes that was quick," Harry muttered picking the key up and pocketing it.

"Hermione has gone upstairs, she said she would meet you in your room to help you right a suitable reply to Fleur," Ginny said with a smirk.

"Anyone would think I can't be trusted to not stuff this up."

"You can't," replied both Ginny and Molly.

"Bloody charming," he muttered and headed upstairs.

Hermione was sat on the bed rubbing a thick pink paste into the bruises on her face; the ones on her arms were already covered in it.

"You're actually trusting something the twins gave you?" Harry asked.

"What choice do I have? I don't want to walk down Diagon Alley looking like this. I mean I'm no oil painting at the best of times."

"You really have no clue do you?"

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Did you not see the amount of people staring at you at the Yule Ball?"

"Yeah because I was _his_ date."

"No Hermione. The guys were staring because they wanted you to be _their_ date, and the girls were staring because they knew from then on they would forever have competition over all the guys at Hogwarts. Hermione you were beautiful that night because you put the effort in. Now I'm not saying become another Pavarti or Lavender because that's just not you, but guys will remember what you looked like and know that the pretty girl they normally see is a beautiful one when she decides to be."

"Harry when did you become so wise?" she asked unable to wipe the smile off her face that his compliments put there.

"I had a lot of time to think since the third task. I stood and faced Voldemort like my dad would have done, like a man. I realised that I need to be that man all the time. I don't think I've ever been a boy. Since I was eleven I have done things most qualified wizards would run from. I'll meet any responsibilities I have to from now on, even my school work."

"Wow. I'm so glad I'm not one of the Boy-Who-Lived fan girls."

"Why?" he asked.

"Because if any of them had heard that speech they would have wet their knickers," she replied giggling.

"Good point. We'll keep this conversation to ourselves I think," Harry said going red.

"So do you want help writing a letter to Fleur? I've got to wait an hour for this stuff to work before we go."

"Sure, I've never done anything like this before."

Hermione Transfigured the camp bed back into a desk and they sat at it and started to write a reply for Fleur. After fifty minutes they had what Hermione had deemed 'a very nice and touching letter'. Harry read through it one more time.

_Dear Fleur,_

_Thank you for your letter it meant a lot, but I assure you there's no need to either GROVEL or keep saying thank you. I did what I did without a second thought of the consequences because someone was in trouble, well sort of. Hermione thinks I have a 'saving people' thing which I admit she's probably right._

_ I am pleased that you are coming to Hogwarts. I thought it was a shame that we could not get to know each other better last year and hope that will change. I have spoken to Hermione and she has said that she would love to get to know you as well, which will be quite easy as she is fluent in French. (I'm taking her word for that, I had no idea)_

_ I'll try and help with Ron but I can't promise anything. Besides even without your allure you would still turn guys into dribbling idiots, I think it is a plague of all beautiful women. I have also spoken to Ron's older twin brothers (you won't be able to miss them, they'll be the two in trouble) who will be in the same year as you and they have agreed to help you find your way between classes as much as possible._

_ I know that will be hard for you at first but I want you to know that I will help you as much as possible to adjust to life at Hogwarts. I will tell my owl Hedwig to remain with you if you want to reply, which I hope you do._

_Harry_

_xx_

"You ready for a long flight Hedwig?" he asked his semi snoozing owl. He held his arm out and she hopped out of her cage and held her leg out.

"This is for Fleur Delacour. All I know is that she lives in the South of France. Can you find her?"

Hedwig looked at him quite insulted.

"Okay, okay I was only asking."

He attached the letter to her leg and took her to the window. "Wait with Fleur unless she says otherwise."

Hedwig nipped his finger affectionately and took off.

Hermione came back from the bathroom after washing off the pink paste, showing nothing but creamy skin.

"It actually worked," she said in mild shock.

"Yeah it did, guess they do know their stuff. You ready to go?" he asked.

Hermione nodded and the two of them headed down to the kitchen.

"We're heading to Diagon Alley Molly, we shouldn't be long," Harry said taking a pinch of Floo powder from the pot. He threw it into the fire and stepped into the emerald green flames. "The Leaky Cauldron."

After only a few minutes Harry came stumbling out of the fireplace in the Leaky Cauldron. He turned around and caught Hermione as she followed him; he knew that she had trouble with Floo travel as well.

"Thanks Harry."

"Mr Potter, good to see you again. Would you like a drink?" Tom the barman asked.

"No thanks Tom, but we might stop in later for lunch," Harry replied and they headed out into the backyard.

Harry took out his wand and tapped the right bricks, making the archway open. "Hermione I was thinking about doing a bit of shopping. I really need to buy some decent clothes before we go back to school."

"You mean for Fleur?"

"Yes. If she does like me I don't want her seeing me in Dudley's cast offs. I want to get you some stuff as well."

"Don't be silly Harry, you don't have to do that," Hermione said.

"Hermione you haven't been home properly for years. You've been wearing the same clothes for two years, with some clever charm work to help. I'm not stupid Hermione."

"Okay, I haven't bought any new clothes for ages, but you're already loaning me fifty Galleons."

"No, I'm giving you fifty Galleons. I know the only reason you haven't been home properly is so I have more company during the holidays. Besides I've made my mind up," Harry said firmly.

"Okay Harry you win this time."

"Good. So we need to go to Gringotts, Flourish and Blotts for a few books with information on Veela and then into Muggle London for some clothes," Harry said as they neared the Goblin bank.

"No Quality Quidditch Supplies?" Hermione asked.

"I've got a Firebolt, why would I need to?"

Hermione laughed and Harry's slight cocky attitude, even if he was right. She could see that he had changed a lot since he had battled You-Know-Who and she was proud of him. Harry had always been there for her, well except for the little incident over his Firebolt, but she knew that he would die to protect her, and she would for him. When they were younger she had had a slight crush on him, but she realised that it was because he had always been nice to her. Now she recognised her feelings as ones she would have had for the brothers and sisters she never got to have.

Inside Gringotts they went up to a free Goblin. "Excuse me sir, I would like to get some gold from my vault," Harry said holding out his key.

The Goblin was a bit taken back by Harry's polite manner, something the Goblins rarely saw from a wizard. "I'm afraid Mr Potter that I cannot help you. There has been some confusion over your account and you need to see your account manager Griphook."

"I see. Could you possibly find out if Griphook is free and if not if I could make an appointment? It is quite urgent that I get some money as soon as possible."

"I will go and speak with him, please wait a few moments Mr Potter."

The Goblin jumped from his seat and made his way through one of the side doors. He came back after ten minutes with another Goblin. The same Goblin that had taken Harry to his vault when he first came to Gringotts.

"Could you follow me please Mr Potter and we will sort everything out. Your friend may join us if you wish," Griphook said.

Harry and Hermione followed the Goblin into his small but luxurious office and took the offered seats.

"Now Mr Potter we need you to sign some paperwork so you can take control of your other vaults," Griphook said.

"I'm sorry Griphook but I don't understand, I thought I only had one vault."

Griphook seemed to find this amusing. "Mr Potter that is just your school vault set up for you by your mother and father. There are a further three Potter Vaults here at Gringotts."

"Why would my family need three vaults?"

"Oh for goodness sake Harry, because your family are loaded," Hermione said impatiently.

"Miss Granger is quite correct Mr Potter, although I'm not sure if 'loaded' quite covers it."

"So what would cover it?" harry asked.

"Are you familiar with the Malfoy family?"

"Unfortunately."

"A sentiment I share Mr Potter. Anyway they fancy themselves as rich, but compared to your family they are paupers. You have two vaults full of gold and another full of priceless items including some very rare books. Now that you have come of age they are all yours to access at your will," Griphook explained.

"But I haven't come of age, I'm fifteen next week."

"Did you or did you not compete in the Triwizard Tournament last year, a tournament meant only for adults, a tournament where your very magic was the price if you refused?"

"Well yes I did."

"Magic is a funny thing Mr Potter. For your magic to accept that contract it had to fulfil the requirement of you being an adult, so your magic emancipated you. In the wizarding world you are now recognised as an adult. There will be a recording of this in the Hall of Records at the Ministry."

"Would Dumbledore have known this?" Harry asked.

"I highly doubt it Mr Potter. I'm not sure anything like this has ever happened before. They'll probably give you another silly title for this," Griphook said with a smile.

"Bloody great. So what do you need me to do?"

"All you have to do is sign these papers and you will take control over the Potter vaults and will have full access to all of your family's property, which if I remember are quite numerous. I'm afraid Mr Potter that these will need to be signed with a Blood Quill."

"Oh that sounds like fun," Harry said sarcastically.

"You remind me so much of your parents Mr Potter. I considered your father a friend, which is quite rare between wizards and Goblins and I mourned when your parents were killed. That is why I took you to your vault when you were eleven. To see what you was like."

"Well Griphook," Harry said taking the papers and Blood Quill. "I hope that we will be able to carry on that friendship."

Harry signed the three papers; not making a sound as his hand was sliced open three times, allowing him to sign the documents in his own blood.

"You can now access all of your vaults Mr Potter; will there be anything else I can help you with?"

"Actually yes. I would like to open a vault in the name of Hermione Granger and one in the name of Ronald Weasley and put fifty thousand Galleons into each. Also I would like twenty thousand Galleons put into the Weasley family vault."

"Harry James Potter don't you dare!"

"Why not?"

"I don't want your money. Ron wouldn't either and I'm sure Molly would hate the idea of taking your money. She'll probably tell Gringotts to give it back," Hermione said.

"That's a good point. Griphook make sure that none of the money can be returned. Also could I have an inventory done of all the books in the vault, I know someone who might like to borrow some at some point."

"My pleasure Mr Potter. If you wish to go and get some money from your school vault I will have everything ready when you return," Griphook said seemingly amused at Harry's actions.

"Oh one more thing Griphook. My name is Harry not Mr Potter," Harry said standing up.

"Very well Harry. It was nice doing business with you."

The Griphook stood and bowed. Harry bowed back and then offered his hand and Griphook shook it.

Harry left the office and another Goblin led him to the carts that led to the Vaults. Hermione followed him and got into the cart nervously. She had never been on one before but had heard stories of them. She spent the entire ride screaming with her eyes closed. When it stopped Harry had to help her out of the cart.

Harry then opened his school vault and counted out fifty galleons into a small leather sack and handed it to Hermione.

"Harry you've just given me fifty thousand Galleons, I'm not letting you pay my fine as well," Hermione said.

"Hermione please don't be like this. I'm just trying to make sure my friends are looked after. I will pay your fine and buy you some new clothes today and then you can use your own money at any time after that."

Hermione knew how stubborn Harry could be so she took the small bag and kissed his cheek. "Thanks Harry."

Harry then counted a lot of gold into another bag and then some into a third to be converted into pounds. They got back onto the cart and made their way back to the surface. Hermione did not scream this time and tried to enjoy the ride.

When they got to Griphook's office he handed a key to Hermione and gave four to Harry. The four digit key is for Ronald Weasley and the other three, the two digit keys are for the Potter family vaults. Here is the book inventory for Miss Granger."

"Thank you Griphook. Could we get this gold converted into pounds?" Harry asked.

"Of course."

Griphook left and returned after a few minutes with a big wad of notes.

"Will one thousand pounds be enough Harry? I could have more deducted from your vault if you wish."

"No that's more than enough, thank you Griphook."

"I have something else for you Harry. The day your parents went into hiding your father brought this to me and asked me to keep it safe until you came of age. It is the Potter family ring. Well it is the Master family ring. If you want anyone to have protection under the name of House Potter, the touch your wand to this and say 'family friend' a new ring will appear in your hand for your selected person to wear. Also as you are head of an old and powerful family you may wear your family crest on your robes even at Hogwarts. I suggest you speak to Headmaster Dumbledore to get all the details."

Harry took the gold ring. The crest was a stag holding a wand in its mouth. He slipped it on his right middle finger and the ring glowed and resized to fit his finger. Harry then touched his wand to it. "Family friend."

A second ring appeared in his hand and handed it to Hermione.

"Harry what are you doing?"

"Hermione you are my family. Your name might be Granger but you are like my sister, so it's only right you come under the protection of House Potter."

Hermione smiled and took the ring and slipped it onto her finger. It glowed and resized.

"A wise choice Harry. Your father gave a few of these to people. When he died they would have disappeared. Those people will have them back now. If there's anyone you want to have them removed from tell me now. Your father gave them to your mother, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew."

"Take Pettigrew's right away," Harry said a little too forcefully.

"Done. Now Harry if you need anything your owl will find me."

"Thank you Griphook for your help."

The two bowed to each other and shook hands again. Harry and Hermione then left Gringotts but stopped as they saw a group coming their way. It was Draco Malfoy, Gregory Goyle, Vincent Crabbe and a fourth person they did not recognise. He was taller even than Goyle and was broad shouldered. They could see that he was well muscled and looked rather on the mean side. He was also dressed like a Muggle, in boots, jeans and a t-shirt.

"Oh look its Potty and the Mudblood."

"Malfoy try and learn some new material before school starts again, you've been using those insults since Second year," Harry said in a bored voice.

"You should be careful how you speak to your superiors Potty."

"Superiors? Oh you mean I should respect you because you're from an averagely wealthy family?"

"How dare you? The Malfoy name..."

"Is worthless next to the name of Potter. You see I've been emancipated, made a legal adult and have access to the full Potter wealth, which I have been told severely dwarves the Malfoy by a considerable amount. I have also taken Hermione into the protection of House Potter and any insults directed at her will be considered a direct assault on my family name. Seeing as I am allowed to perform magic outside of school now, it would be unwise for any of you, including your new gorilla to cross me."

"You're mistaken there Potter. You see this is Kieron Tymor. He is the head of House Tymor, which is as old as House Potter. He can perform magic as well. So you'd better watch your mouth. You and the Mudblood."

Harry saw the rather aggressive look on Tymor's face when Malfoy used the word 'Mudblood'.

"I have told you before Draco I will not fight your battles for you. Potter did not speak ill of my family, although the 'gorilla' comment was a little unnecessary I will not fight over something so meaningless."

Malfoy seemed a little stumped at this. "It doesn't matter. You see Potter, Tymor here is coming to Hogwarts. No doubt he will be in Slytherin as he supports the appropriate people. I think you'll find him a far superior duellist to you. Be warned Potter."

The four walked away but at the last second Tymor turned his head. He nodded to Harry and then winked and smiled at Hermione, who blushed enough to be considered a Weasley.

"That was interesting."

"When isn't life interesting around you?" Hermione asked watching Tymor walk away.

From Gringotts the two of them went to Flourish and Blotts and picked up a few books on Veela and then they made their way into Muggle London. Luckily Hermione had shopped in this part of London before and led Harry to the right places. He bought them a wide selection of clothes, even buying Hermione some skirts and dresses, something she said she would like to start wearing. He gave her the money to go off and select herself some underwear. They were close, but not that close.

When they were done they had lunch at the Leaky Cauldron before returning to the Burrow. Ron nearly passed out when Harry gave him the Gringotts key and tried to give it back. That is until Harry drew his wand and threatened to hex him, something Ron was not stupid enough to risk. Molly's reaction was to be expected.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU'VE PUT TWENTY THOUSAND GALLEONS INTO OUR VAULT?"

"Calm down Molly. It's to repay you and Arthur. You've taken me into your home and fed me so many times without being reimbursed. I've corrected that."

"Harry not even Ron eats enough to cost twenty thousand Galleons."

"Hey, that wasn't nice," Ron said from the table where he was eating a bacon sandwich.

"Please Molly. You've done a lot for me and I want to do something back. Besides you can't give it back."

Molly looked at him sternly and sighed. "I suppose it will be a relief not to worry about finding the money for school supplies. Thank you dear."

Harry then Flooed Dumbledore and told him what happened at Gringotts. The Headmaster said he would visit the Hall of Records the next day at the Ministry and get all the necessary details.

That night Harry gave Ron a Potter family ring. The red head took it without question, knowing that it was a gift from one brother to another.

**A/N – **This will probably be the last of the quick updates as I am back at work on Monday. Harry and Fleur will be getting together in the next couple of chapters for those who are keen for it to happen.


	4. Chapter 4 Dates and Death Eaters

**A/N – **Thanks everyone for the reviews it really does make this worthwhile when you know your story is being enjoyed. Fleur will be making an appearance in this chapter but I will not be typing her French accent, I did the first time I wrote this and it gave me a headache lol. I'm sure all the readers out there have a wonderful enough imagination to be able to imagine her accent without my help (yes I'm sucking up lol). Hope you enjoy the chapter.

**Chapter Four – Dates and Death Eaters**

Three weeks had passed since Harry's meeting with Griphook and finding out about his emancipation. Dumbledore had visited him at the Burrow the next day and informed him that Gringotts were right and that he was a legal adult in the Wizarding world. He told Harry that he had visited the necessary departments in the Ministry to inform them of this so Harry would not get into trouble for performing magic outside of Hogwarts.

Dumbledore also told him that as Harry was an adult he could take his family's seat on the Wizengamot, the magical high court. The seat had to date been stewarded by Amos Diggory. Dumbledore advised Harry to add an extra voice against the Death Eaters when they were brought to trial. He also told Harry that he would not be called away very often as a full Wizengamot was only called for the trials of serious offences.

Being the Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot, Dumbledore had sworn Harry in as a member in the Burrow kitchen. The next day Harry had visited Diagon Alley to have a set of robes made by Madam Malkin.

That same day Harry had asked Fred and George if they would go with Fawkes to Hermione's so they could Apparate her back and forth when she wanted. The twins agreed straight away. From then Hermione had been back and forth to her own home, though she did spend more time at the Burrow.

Over the past three weeks Harry had received a further five letters from Fleur, to all of which he had replied. The tone of the letters had become more affectionate from the French witch and the last had contained an invitation to visit her at her home. Harry had already obtained an international Portkey with Dumbledore's help. Apparently being an adult and a member of the Wizengamot held many perks.

With each of the letters that Fleur had sent also contained a letter for Hermione, each written completely in French. All of Hermione's replies had also been in French and when Harry asked what they were talking about Hermione's response had been to ignore him and smirk.

Harry and Hermione had continued to grow closer over the weeks, confiding more to each other than ever before. They had expected Ron to be jealous of this, but he had told them that he understood, especially as he was useless where feelings were concerned. They still spent a lot of time with Ron but for an hour or two a day they sat in Harry's room chatting.

The night before Harry was supposed to visit Fleur he lay awake in his bed. He assumed that everyone else was asleep except for Molly who was waiting up for Arthur. He was wrong as he heard his bedroom door open and close again.

"Harry are you awake?"

"Hermione? What's wrong?" he asked sitting up.

"I wanted to talk to you about tomorrow. You don't mind do you?" she replied sitting next to him.

"Of course not. So what's bothering you?"

"Is it that obvious?"

"After all we've been through? Come on Hermione tell me what's wrong."

"It's silly. I'm happy that you and Fleur are getting on so well and that you're going to see her tomorrow, but I'm a little scared that you won't need me anymore," Hermione said quietly.

"So you think that if Fleur and me get together then she'll take your place?"

"I told you it was silly."

It was, Harry had to admit, but he could also hear the fear in her voice. He put his arm around her and hugged her close. "Hermione no matter what I will always need you. No matter what happens you will always be my sister and nothing will ever come between us I swear that to you."

As Harry finished a white glow surrounded them, dazzling their eyes for a few seconds before disappearing.

"What was that?"

"I don't know Harry, I've never read of anything like that before," Hermione replied, her fear gone and replaced with curiosity.

Before either could say anything else there was a bright red flash and a note fell onto the bed, delivered by Fawkes. Harry picked it up, it was only a sentence.

_Harry I need to see you and Hermione in the kitchen immediately._

"That's Dumbledore's handwriting," Harry said. "You'd better go and put a robe on and we'll go down."

Hermione dashed back to Ginny's room as Harry got out of bed and put his robe on. They met at the top of the stairs and went down to the kitchen just as a knock came to the door. Molly opened it and Professor Dumbledore strode in.

"I'm sorry about this Molly."

"Albus what's wrong? Has someone been hurt?"

"No no, I needed to speak to Harry and Hermione. You see a very weird thing has just happened. As wizards and witches are legally able to marry when they come of age there is a possibility of them still being at school, so there is an alert to the Headmaster if two students do get married. It's just so it is made aware of the witch's change of name. Well this alert went off a few minutes ago and alerted me of a name change, from Granger to Potter," Dumbledore explained.

"What do you mean Albus? Do you mean that Harry and Hermione are married?" Molly asked.

"I do not think so. Miss Gra...I mean Potter is not of age. Can you tell me if something unusual has happened?"

"Well we were just in Harry's room talking and we were surrounded by this blinding white light," Hermione replied.

"What was said?"

"I told Hermione that no matter what she would always be my sister. Well I swore it to her," Harry said.

"Ahh I see. I suppose I should no longer be surprised by the things your magic is capable of Harry. It seems that your magic took you at your word and adopted Hermione here into the Potter family, legally changing her name to Hermione Potter and legally making her your sister. This I believe is a rather unique case, and I know you might be a little angry about having no say in this, but you have made Miss Potter's future that much better," Dumbledore said.

"How so sir?" Hermione asked.

"Well you have been adopted into one of the oldest, richest and most influential families magical Britain has ever known. From this day on you will be recognised as Harry is as a Halfblood. While your blood may be Muggleborn your status is not. This means if you decide to enter the Ministry you will not be affected by the Pureblood bigotry. You are officially and legally the daughter of one of those Pureblood families. You could even represent Harry on the Wizengamot if he was unavailable. Can you see the benefits?"

"Yes sir, and I will be proud to be Hermione Potter. Though I don't think I will tell my parents, our ways confuse them enough as it is," Hermione replied.

"I will notify the necessary parties first thing in the morning. Enjoy your day tomorrow Harry and goodnight to you all."

With that the Headmaster left and summoned Fawkes to return him to his office.

"You two had better get some sleep. Harry I'll wake you at six so you can eat before going to France," Molly said.

Harry and Hermione headed back upstairs and went back into Harry's room.

"So you don't mind then?" he asked.

"No of course not. I think Hermione Potter has a nice ring to it," Hermione replied smiling.

"Well if I don't see you in the morning Hermione I'll see you tomorrow night. My return Portkey is for ten o'clock."

"I'll wait up. Just remember to be yourself."

Hermione kissed Harry's cheek and left his room. Harry got back into bed and slowly drifted off to sleep.

The following morning Molly woke Harry at six o'clock. He had a shower and dressed carefully in black jeans, an emerald green shirt and black trainers. He considered trying to control his hair but decided not to waste his time on an impossible task. When he got down into the kitchen Molly had already prepared two bacon and egg sandwiches for him.

When Harry had eaten he just had time to brush his teeth and then head outside with the Quill Portkey. At seven o'clock Harry felt the familiar tug on his navel followed by the overwhelming nausea. The feeling lasted longer than normal before his back slammed into the ground.

"I bloody hate Portkeys," he muttered to himself, or so he thought.

"I agree Harry they are horrible, but I will always be thankful as one brought you to me."

Harry sat up. Stood a few feet away, her hands clasped in front of her was the very beautiful Fleur Delacour, her silvery blonde hair pulled back into a ponytail.

"Even though I looked like an idiot in the process?"

Fleur giggled. "You're too cute to look like an idiot Harry."

Fleur had made comments like this before in her letters, more frequently as the letters went on and Harry had done the same, with some prodding from Hermione of course.

"Are you going to just stand there looking gorgeous or are you going to give me a hand?" he asked with a cheeky smile.

Fleur smiled back and walked forward and held her hand out to him. Harry took her hand and got to his feet. He dusted himself off and felt two slim arms slip around his neck. He hugged Fleur back and kissed her cheek as she stepped back.

"I will have to thank Hermione, I'm sure that kiss was her idea," Fleur said and smiled at Harry's blush.

"I don't really have much experience with girls, so I asked her for a few pointers. Besides kissing you seemed like a really good idea."

"And why is that Mr Potter?"

"Because you are very beautiful Fleur. I know that you could have any guy you want and I'm flattered that you would give me the time of day," Harry said.

"Harry I like you because you see past my beauty and the fact that I am a Veela. No man who judges women on their looks are immune to a Veela's allure. I should have made more of an effort to get to know you during the tournament. Maybe then you would have asked me to be your date for the Yule Ball like I hoped you would."

"I didn't think you'd ever say yes to me so I didn't even consider asking. Besides from what I heard you had a good time with Roger Davies."

"You heard wrong Harry. He spent the entire evening drooling over me and treading on my feet. I know people said we were caught in the bushes. The truth is he pulled me into the bushes and tried to have a feel. I had just kneed him where it matters when your Professor Snape found us," Fleur explained.

"Then it is a shame that I didn't ask you to the ball. I hope we get the chance to catch up on any time we've missed," Harry said sincerely.

"I'd like that Harry," Fleur said and kissed his cheek. "Now would you like to have some breakfast before I show you around?"

"I've already eaten. Molly Weasley doesn't let you leave the house in the morning without eating."

Fleur giggled. "Well I'm afraid my mother is the same, so you will have to try and eat something before we go out."

Harry smiled and nodded and allowed Fleur to lead him into her home. It was too big to be called a house, but too small to be called a manor. It was decorated with both antiques and modern furniture thrown together in a haphazard way. It was different but it worked. Fleur led Harry into the dining room where her family were waiting for them. Harry recognised Gabrielle her little sister, which was not much of a surprise considering he had pulled her out of the Black Lake. He vaguely recognised her parents from before the third task. Her mother was as beautiful as her daughter and only looked like an older sister. Her father was shorter than her mother and had a jovial face. He definitely looked the man that could have a lot of fun, but be serious when the time called for it.

"Maman, Papa, this is Harry Potter. Harry these are my parents Appoline and Jean-Luc Delacour and you know Gabrielle."

"Pleased to meet you Mr and Mrs Delacour."

"Harry please call us Appoline and Jean-Luc," Fleur's dad said as he shook Harry's hand.

"Oui Harry, being called Mrs makes me feel old," her mum said and kissed both of Harry's cheeks.

"Thank you. It's good to see you again Gabrielle."

"Merci Harry, it is good to see you too," Gabrielle replied going bright red.

Fleur leant close and whispered in Harry's ear. "Gabby has had a bit of a crush on you since the lake. Try to ignore it; she'll get over it in time."

Harry was capable of this; he had dealt with Ginny's crush on him for long enough. "Don't worry Fleur."

Fleur guided Harry to the table and sat him in the chair next to him. While they ate a light breakfast Fleur's parents asked Harry questions about himself. All they knew of him came from the papers and what Fleur had told them, but even she had no clue what Harry's life at Hogwarts had really been like. Twenty minutes later a stunned Delacour family had heard the tale of Harry's first year.

"I do not know what to say Harry. Why would you go in there knowing the danger?" Fleur asked.

"I couldn't let Voldemort get the Philosopher's Stone. He had to be stopped I had no choice," Harry replied.

"Of course you had a choice Harry. The same as you had the choice to jump on a Troll's back. Not many could have done the same I assure you," Jean-Luc said.

"But Hermione was in danger. If I hadn't have acted the troll would have got her."

"Maman, Papa there's something you need to know about Harry. He has a 'saving people thing' as his friend Hermione puts it. Although I am grateful that he does as I am sure Gabby does as well," Fleur said.

Gabrielle nodded but still could not seem to speak in front of Harry.

"This girl Hermione, is she the same girl the papers wrote about last year? Something about a love triangle between you, her and Viktor Krum?"

"I can assure you Appoline that nothing about that story was true. Hermione has always been my best friend and she is now officially my sister, her name is now Hermione Potter. My magic adopted her last night. I'm not sure how, even Professor Dumbledore is unsure how it exactly happened."

"Well if Professor Dumbledore doesn't know I doubt if anyone does. What are your plans today Fleur?" Jean-Luc asked.

"I was going to show Harry around and we're going out for a meal tonight, but other than that we have no specific plans," Fleur replied.

"Well have a good day. If we don't see you before you leave Harry then I hope we see each other in the future."

Fleur and Harry left the house soon after and wandered the modest grounds for a while. They walked close, their hands occasionally brushing each other.

"Harry you know you are more than welcome to hold my hand if you wish," Fleur said quietly. "I would like it if you did."

Harry smiled and took her hand in his and she smiled back, a smile that was enough to take his breath away.

"Fleur I think there's something I should tell you in case I make a fool out of myself. I've never been shown much affection in my life, my aunt and uncle hated me and treated me like a burden. The only hugs I have ever received in my life have been from Hermione and Molly Weasley. I'm telling you this so you don't think that I'm not interested in you because I am, it's just that I'm not sure how to show affection properly."

This had been hard for Harry to say but he knew he had to tell her early. He wanted their budding relationship a least a chance to work, but it was no less embarrassing a thing to admit.

"Harry I had already been warned that you may have trouble with giving affection. Hermione warned me in case you were too embarrassed. She did not want anything to cause problems for us," Fleur explained.

Harry smiled and made sure he remembered to thank his sister when he got home. "Has she told you anything else about me?"

"A few things, all good I assure you. Mainly we've been getting to know each other. The fact that she speaks French is a big help. I think she will be a great friend."

"Trust me she will be, she always has been. Ron too, well except for a bit last year, but he'll be a good friend to you as well, if I can get him to stop tripping over his tongue."

"Nothing will make him immune to my allure he just needs to learn to react differently. He won't even notice it after a bit unless I catch him unawares."

"That won't be hard he daydreams so much his lessons catch him unawares," Harry said.

Fleur giggled at this which was a truly wonderful sound. "Hermione said something very similar but she is going to help us with him."

They walked the grounds while talking, telling each other things about their friends, their time at school, anything they felt was important. Friends it seemed were a sore subject for Fleur.

"I have never had a really close girlfriend like I think Hermione will be."

"Why not? You're such a wonderful girl," Harry said.

"Thank you Harry. The problem is my allure. How many girls out there do you think can deal with their boyfriends falling over themselves to impress another girl? It doesn't if I never acknowledge the boys, I am instantly the enemy. If only they knew the truth about a Veela's allure."

"You mean they might understand that you can't control you normal allure it's just a part of you, but if you was to give off a blast of your true allure you could wrap their boyfriends around any finger you wanted. Girls won't see the difference they'll just say you're using your full allure when you're not."

"How do you know about the different allures Veela have?" she asked in shock.

"After your first letter I got a couple of books on Veela. I was curious. I saw Veela at the Quidditch World Cup but I knew there had to be more to learn so I did," Harry explained.

"I'm flattered Harry. Most people make assumptions about Veela, very few wish to know the truth. So how much do you know?"

"Probably as much as anyone could by reading books, but I'm willing to bet that Veela keep some things a secret," Harry replied.

"You're right we do. They are secrets we only share with our true loves, when that man has realised and admitted his feelings. As long as those feelings are true we tell them our biggest secrets."

"Seems like a fair deal. I take it one of those secrets are that you can sense a person's true feelings about you?"

Fleur smiled. "It's not a big secret but yes we can. I'm afraid Harry that the second you fall in love with me I will know."

"When and not if?"

Fleur smiled even more at him. "I'm confident that is all Harry. Very confident."

Fleur decided to take Harry on a trip to the local version of Diagon Alley. It was similar, a magically hidden street, but there was some big differences. There were as many people wearing Muggle clothes as there were wearing robes. In fact there were a number of shops that seemed to deal in Muggle items. Fleur saw his shock.

"This isn't Britain Harry. There is next to no Pureblood bigotry here and Muggleborns have influenced our culture. I own as many Muggle clothes as I do robes. I read Muggle novels. As you can see Muggleborns have made good business here by selling Muggle products."

"I wish Britain was the same. I've always worried about Hermione. She's the smartest witch to enter Hogwarts for a long time, but being Muggleborn means she would be held back. I don't have to worry anymore though, her adoption means she has to be given the same status as me as a Halfblood, and being a daughter of House Potter means no one would dare hold her back. If anyone can help make Britain like this it's her," Harry said.

"And we'll help her Harry every chance we get."

Fleur lead Harry along the street pointing out her favourite shops to him, both magical and Muggle. They went past them all and came to the end of the street before walking back slower.

"So what do you want to do when you leave school Fleur?"

"I don't know yet. I was thinking about teaching. I doubt there will be a position at Hogwarts though apart from Defence Against the Dark Arts and I don't plan on taking that job. Even we have heard of the curse of that job. What about you Harry?"

"I thought maybe an Auror," he replied.

"Harry, I think you're much better than to settle for simply being an Auror."

Harry just smiled at her. Like Hermione all Fleur would see in Harry were good things.

"Well we both have time to decide on our futures. Now show me your favourite shop."

Harry had assumed that she would lead him to a clothes shop, seeing as she had told him that she loved buying clothes. However, she led him to a bookshop, one that sold both magical and Muggle books.

"I come here all the time. Not having many friends' means I spent a lot of time reading and studying. That was why I was picked by the Goblet of Fire, because I was the best student at Beauxbatons."

"Are you sure that you're happy moving to Hogwarts. It won't be easy at first," Harry said.

"I know, but I will have you and Hermione to help me."

The shop owner came over and greeted Fleur warmly in French.

"This is my friend Harry, he is English. Harry this is Mr Baudin, the owner. I was just showing Harry my favourite shop."

"I am flattered Miss Delacour," Baudin said in passable English. "Welcome to my shop Mr Potter. Do not be surprised your picture was in our papers a lot last year. Can I help you with anything or are you just browsing?"

"Just browsing today Mr Baudin," Fleur replied.

Fleur led Harry amongst the crammed bookshelves to the back in a rather dark area. She pushed him against one of the bookshelves and stepped closer to him. He looked nervous but she just smiled at him and pressed her lips against his, kissing him softly.

Harry was rigid when Fleur kissed him, but the longer it lasted the more relaxed he became until he was kissing her back without realising. They broke apart both gasping for breath.

"What did I do to deserve that?" he asked.

"You were being you. I've wanted to kiss you since you got here, but I swore I would only wait until midday before I took matters into my own hands. Harry I don't just want to be friends. The question is do you want an eighteen year old Veela for a girlfriend?"

Harry had not expected being put on the spot like that but he also knew he never would have brought the subject up. After the letters they had swapped over the four weeks he had got a glimpse into the real girl behind the cold exterior. He knew it was a defence against the spiteful girls and pushy guys. He had only been with her that day and he already loved spending time with her and wanted to spend lots more with her.

"Only if you want a fifteen year old danger magnet for a boyfriend."

Fleur smiled and kissed him again. This time Harry kissed back from the start and when they broke apart Fleur looked a little dazed.

"Are you okay Fleur?" he asked concerned.

"Kiss me like that all the time and I will always be okay."

They shared one more kiss before leaving the shop and carrying on along the street. They spent hours window shopping and just enjoying each other's company. They stopped mid afternoon at an ice cream shop and shared a rather large sundae. Harry found out that Fleur had a very healthy appetite and insisted on lots of chocolate sauce on the sundae. He remembered then that part of the Veela magic meant they never gained weight, unless they were pregnant, it allowed them a permanent hour glass figure.

When it got to around four o'clock Fleur led him back to her home so she could get ready for their date that evening. Harry had dressed that morning in clothes he could wear so all he would need were a couple of freshening charms that Hermione had taught him.

Back at the house Fleur led Harry up to her bedroom and told him to wait while she had a shower. He sat on the edge of her bed and took in the detail of her room. It was done in a lavender colour and was very feminine. An entire length of one wall was filled with books from floor to ceiling with a desk nearby. She had her own _en suite _bathroom where Harry could hear a running shower and tried to ignore the images of Fleur standing naked under the water.

She came out after fifteen minutes with only a towel wrapped around her, a very small towel that only covered from her chest to just below her bum. She smiled and winked at him before sitting at her desk which seemed to double as a dressing table. First she used a second towel to rub her hair until it was damp and then with a wave of her wand she finished drying it. Then she brushed it until it shone.

"As I'm sure you know Harry Veela have no need of make-up so unlike other girls I don't need to spend hours in front of a mirror."

"Good. I'm not very keen on girls like that. Its one thing making an effort for something special like Hermione did for the Yule Ball, but for day to day stuff it's ridiculous. Hermione never wears make-up and even if she decided to I doubt she would spend more than ten minutes on it," Harry said.

"I think she will start wearing it soon, girls normally do to impress boys, and Hermione has told me of a boy she fancies even though she has never met him properly."  
>"Who do you mean?"<p>

"I don't know, she mentioned it in passing in one of her letters, no names, just that she had seen him in Diagon Alley and that he was handsome and that there was something about him," Fleur replied.

"Well as long as he's nothing like Krum."

Fleur's face darkened. "If he is he will not live long. Hermione has told me what Krum did. If I ever see him again I will need to be calmed down quickly or my other powers might surface."

Harry knew she was referring to the Veela transformation he had seen at the Quidditch World Cup and knew it would mean instant death for Krum. "Don't worry, there's plenty of people to calm you down and still have enough to do him damage. All the Weasley's have threatened revenge and so have I."

"Hermione said she is scared you would do something stupid if you saw him. She said you have a temper and are quick with your wand. Actually she thinks you're a Defence prodigy. I know you'll deny it but from what I hear not even Hermione learns the Defence spells quicker."

Harry went red at Hermione's praise. "I suppose I've always known I need those skills to survive. I've already used my Patronus to save my life from Dementors and was able to throw off Voldemort's Imperious Curse."

"I've heard and I expect to see this beautiful white stag Hermione has told me about."

Fleur got up and went over to her rather large wardrobe. She pulled out a deep blue dress and went behind the changing screens in the corner of the room. She came out after a few minutes wearing the mid-thigh dress and matching high-heels.

"Wow."

She smiled at him. Harry got to his feet and walked over to her, kissing her softly on the lips making her smile even more.

They left for their meal, taking a slow walk to the Muggle restaurant, which was twenty minutes away. They had a lovely meal, taking more time to get to know each other and to make plans for when they got back to Hogwarts. They decided not to keep their relationship a secret, neither wanted the trouble of hiding to show each other some affection. Fleur would not be travelling to Hogwarts with them as she needed to take a Portkey. She was being sorted into a house in private with Professor Dumbledore.

When they had eaten their rather large meal, including a large chocolately desert the two teenagers went for an evening stroll before making their way to the Delacour home. As nine o'clock approached Fleur started to get a little sad, knowing that they only had an hour left together and would not see each other until they met again at Hogwarts.

They sat on a bench under a weeping willow tree. Fleur snuggled against Harry's side with her head on his shoulder. "Harry would you think me weird if I said I feel more complete now than ever before?"

"No Fleur. Apart from Ron and Hermione I've never been close to anyone and you've had problems with friends because of being a Veela. I've never been able to trust a girl being interested in me in case she's only after the Boy-Who-Lived and you've not been able to trust guys in case their only after you because you're a Veela. Now we've both found someone who not only craves to feel love and affection, but someone who isn't bothered by the other's status. You've never fawned over me as the Boy-Who-Lived and I'm not bothered one bit by you being a Veela, although I'm sure a Veela's hidden talents will prove to be interesting," Harry said with a cheeky smile.

"Oh believe me they are. If you're a good boy I might show you some of our 'special' skills one day," Fleur said in a sultry voice.

Harry felt himself going red. He might have next to no experience with girls, but even he could work out what she was hinting at.

"That could be fun," he managed to say and made her giggle.

They spent the remainder of their last hour cuddling and kissing, which got more and more passionate thanks to Fleur. At five to ten they managed to pull apart from each other long enough to stand up. Fleur gave Harry one last tender kiss and a hug before stepping back.

"I'll see you at school Harry and I will write to you first thing tomorrow morning," Fleur said fighting the tears back.

"I'll miss you Fleur," Harry said before the Portkey whisked him away.

He landed on the floor outside the Burrow and pulled himself to his feet. Waiting for him, sat on the garden wall was Hermione.

"Ron wanted to wait for you but I told him there might be emotions on display and he changed his mind," she said in way of greeting. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," Harry lied, making Hermione raise her eyebrows. "Okay I'm a bit upset but I'll be okay. It's not like I'll ever see her again. Thank you by the way for telling her the things you did, it saved some embarrassment."

"What are sisters for? I'm glad you had a good time Harry and I've got some good news for you."

Hermione handed him a paper. It looked like the Evening prophet. Harry pulled out his wand. "Lumos."

**DEATH EATER LUCIUS MALFOY APPREHENDED BY TEENAGER**

_Lucius Malfoy has been arrested this morning by Auror Kingsley Shacklebout after proof was obtained of his Death Eater activities. Malfoy was named a Death Eater by Harry Potter after the third Triwizard task. According to Mr Potter the cup was a Portkey and whisked him away to a strange graveyard where he witnessed the rebirth of You-Know-Who and went on to name all the Death Eaters assembled there._

_The Ministry have to date denied that He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named has returned, but acting on a request by Hogwarts Headmaster Albus Dumbledore, the Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement Amelia Bones placed Ministry agent Kieron Tymor undercover with the Malfoy family._

_In this position he was able to get the necessary information which he passed over to Senior Auror Shacklebout. This morning a team of Aurors raided the Malfoy home with Tymor bringing down the wards from inside and detaining Lucius Malfoy at wand point._

_We at the Daily Prophet have discovered that Kieron Tymor is in fact only sixteen years old. We wonder what the Ministry is thinking allowing a teenager do their work for them regardless of the good it did. He may have found evidence that You-Know-Who is back but what business is it of teenagers?_

"Isn't that the guy that we saw with Malfoy in Diagon Alley?"

"Yes. I didn't think he was much of a Malfoy fan then, he acted differently than Malfoy's other stooges," Hermione replied.

"I thought the same, especially after he smiled at you. Let's face it no one who likes Malfoy would fancy you on principle, but he certainly did."

Hermione went bright red. "He might not, we could just be assuming."

Harry smiled. When Fleur had told him that Hermione fancied someone that it was this Tymor guy. "Well if he does he'll be pleased to know that you fancy him as well."

"I don't know what you're talking about Harry," she said going redder.

"Fleur told me and I figured it out Hermione. There's nothing wrong with it, you can fancy whoever you like. I'll just keep on an eye on him; you're going to be very careful with guys after Krum."

Hermione smiled. "Thank you Harry, but I don't think he'll be like that. There was just something about him. It was like my magic was telling me he was special to me. I know it's weird."

"No its not. I know what wonderful things magic can do by itself. Just wait and see what happens."

"I will. Now you had better go to bed, you've had a long day."

Harry knew she was right. He was tired and wanted to get a full night's sleep before facing his interrogators the next morning. He knew every Weasley would do all they could to get every single detail about his day from him. He said good night to Hermione outside his bedroom door and went to bed.


	5. Chapter 5 Return To Hogwarts

**A/N – **Sorry to everyone for the long time since my last update. I have recently started my own company and have been putting a lot of time into work at the moment to establish myself. I hope to update quicker next time but if I don't then I apologise now. Also thank you to everyone who reviews and adds to their favourites.

**Chapter Five – Return To Hogwarts**

When Harry awoke the next morning he could not help but smile ear to ear as he remembered the previous day. It was strange but being with Fleur had just felt so right. Except for a few encounters during the Triwizard they had only exchanged less than a dozen letters and spent a day together but he knew she was the one. He did not know how he knew but he did, and it seemed she had felt the same way.

While he was lying there he heard two cracks and the twins appeared on either side of his bed smirking at him.

"Couldn't this wait 'til breakfast?" he groaned.

"Sorry Harry..."

"But Mum might stop us..."

"From finding out the good stuff."

"Okay let's get this over with. I spent the whole day with Fleur mostly on our own. We did a lot of window shopping and in her favourite bookshop we snogged in a dark corner. We did more shopping and even more kissing. Then we went back to hers where she had a shower and I saw her in a very short towel. We went out for a meal and then had a walk in the grounds of her house which we finished off with a bit more cuddling and snogging. Any questions?"

The twins stared at him open mouthed before dropping to their knees and bowing to him with their arms stretched out chanting, "We're not worthy" over and over again.

Harry laughed at them. "Knock it off guys."

The twins stood up but were still grinning. "We must say Harry..."

"That we are very impressed."

"Thanks, but I'd prefer if you didn't make a big deal out of it."

"Well as our investor..."

"And close friend..."

"We will do our best..."

"To only tease a little."

Harry smiled knowing that was about the best he could ask for. "Fair enough guys. Now any chance I can have some privacy to get dressed?"

The twins both smiled and Disapparated with a crack.

Harry shook his head and got out of bed. He knew the twins were only playing, but their tennis match way of talking first thing in the morning was enough to give anyone a headache.

The rest of that summer was rather quiet and peaceful, something Harry found a bit of a novelty. He and Hermione managed to get Ron to do his summer assignments with only a bit of nagging. Harry was determined to be a better student like his sister and got her to help him start learning Ancient Runes after she explained what the subject entailed. During their last three weeks Hermione managed to teach him the entire third year material. She offered to teach Ron as well but he was happy enough to stay in Divination. Harry however had been in touch with Dumbledore who had agreed to put him in the fifth year Ancient Runes class with Hermione as long as he could pass the fourth year tests by Christmas. It meant a lot more work but he was determined to live up to his mum and dad's reputation.

During their last week they received their Hogwarts letters and book lists. When a red and gold Prefect badge fell out of Hermione's envelope no one was really surprised, but when one fell out of Harry's he was shocked.

"Why would McGonagall make me a Prefect?"

"Why do you think Harry? Everyone in Gryffindor looks up to you and McGonagall knows you're hard to intimidate. Plus you and me and the only fifth year boys who have done anything of significance and I'm sure McGonagall knows I wouldn't want the extra work," Ron replied.

"Ron it is a great honour being a Prefect," Molly said.

"Only to those who want it Mum, I didn't and besides Harry deserves it more than me."

They all went to Diagon Alley together and Harry was pleased that Molly could buy all of her children's school supplies without worrying about money. Harry withdrew some gold from his school vault not needing to touch any from the main Potter vaults. Hermione and Ron also got some gold from their own new vaults, although Harry and told Hermione that he would buy her school supplies seeing as she was now a Potter and he was head of the family. She had argued at first but realised that he was right and was only living up to his responsibilities.

Professor Dumbledore had been coming to the Burrow regularly to help Harry get to grips with the responsibilities of being the head of a family like the Potters and what he had to do. Most of the family's investments in both Magical and Muggle companies were managed by Gringotts but some needed his signature on a few documents each month.

After buying all of their school supplies they decided to split up for a bit. Ron wanted to head straight to Quality Quidditch Supplies to look at the broomsticks. He had confessed that he wanted to try out for the Keeper position on the Gryffindor Quidditch team and would need a decent broom. He browsed for over half an hour before settling on a Cleensweep Eleven, insisting that he needed acceleration and handling over the speed that the Nimbus and Firebolt offered. He was about to pay for the broomstick when he stopped.

"You know I bet Ginny would love to try out for the reserve Chaser position. She might not ever get played while Angelina and Alicia are there but it would be good for her to train with the team," Ron said.

"You're probably right but don't get her a Firebolt. It was hard enough dealing with its speed after having a Nimbus; I wouldn't recommend it for her first broom."

Ron picked out a Nimbus 2001 and had it gift wrapped for her. Their next stop was of course Flourish and Blotts where Hermione bought a small library worth of books. Before they could actually leave the store Harry had to go and buy a trunk and when it was full he shrunk it and put it in his pocket.

The rest of that week passed without any incident. Harry was packed the night before they were to return to Hogwarts and was lying on his bed reading when Hedwig flew in through his bedroom window.

"Hey girl I was beginning to think I wouldn't see you until I was at Hogwarts."

Hedwig hooted and held out her leg. Harry untied the letter and she flew off again for a last hunt before being put in her cage the next day. He sat at his desk and read the letter from Fleur.

_Dear Harry_

_I cannot believe I finally get to see you again in just a few days. Congratulations on being made a Prefect, but now you will be checking the broom cupboards for couples when you could have been in one with me!_

_ I am all packed and will be going to Hogwarts by Portkey Professor Dumbledore arranged for me. I will see you at the feat and you better have a kiss waiting for me, it has been torture not being able to kiss you since that day._

_ I have spoken to my family and if it is possible they have said I am allowed to spend the Christmas holidays with you. I hope we will be able to; you can let me know either way at Hogwarts._

_ Until we meet again in a couple of days mon amour_

_Fleur_

_xxx_

Since his visit to France, Fleur had ended all of her letters with _mon amour_. He did not need to ask Hermione what it meant and decided to end all of his letters _my love_. Two days after he had done this he had received a reply with the usual letter in French for Hermione. After his sister had read her letter she dragged him into another room and hugged him, telling him how proud she was. He did not understand it then and he still did not understand it now. Then again that was women for you.

The following morning was chaotic and the reason was they were returning to Hogwarts. It was never an easy operation getting that many people organised but somehow they got all their belongings in front of the Burrow as the Ministry cars pulled up. Minister Fudge seemed to be bending over backwards for Harry after not believing him about Voldemort. The previous week Harry had to attend the Wizengamot for Lucius Malfoy's trial. Fudge had saved a seat next to him for Harry, who decided he would rather sit with his Headmaster instead. This sent a clear message to the rest of the Wizengamot, Harry was loyal to Dumbledore and the Wizengamot, not the Ministry.

Harry got in the first car with Hermione, Ron and Ginny. They had a rather dull and boring ride to King's Cross Station and made it onto Platform 9 ¾ without incident. They got their trunks and pets on board and then went back to say their goodbyes to Molly and Arthur.

"Will you three at least try and stay out of trouble this year?" Molly asked.

"We do try Molly. We don't go looking for trouble, trouble just seems to know where we are most of the time," Harry said smiling.

"Well there shouldn't be any surprises this year; Aurors will be guarding the school and Hogsmeade. So if anything does happen, go to them."

"We will Mum," Ron said.

Molly then hugged them all and Arthur shook the boys' hands and hugged the two girls. They got on the train as the whistle blew and waved out the window until Arthur and Molly were out of sight.

"We're going to go and find Lee," the twins said and walked off.

"Harry we've got to go to the Prefect's carriage, but we had better get changed first," Hermione said.

"I'll find us a compartment. See you in a bit."

Ron headed to the back of the train as Harry and Hermione quickly pulled their robes on over their normal clothes and pinned their Prefect badges on. They made their way to the front were the Head Boy Roger Davies and the Head Girl a Ravenclaw neither of them knew were waiting. The seventh and sixth year Prefects arrived first before the rest of the fifth years showed up. The Hufflepuff Prefects were Hannah Abbot and Ernie MacMillan, the Ravenclaws were Padma Patil and Terry Boot and the Slytherins typically were Pansy Parkinson and Draco Malfoy.

"I suppose they had to make Granger a Prefect to make it fair on Mudbloods," Malfoy said as soon as he saw them.

Hermione put her hand on Harry's shoulder to stop him from saying anything. "Actually Malfoy the name is Potter. I have been adopted into the Potter family, sealed by the magic of the Head of House Potter, giving me the status and the rights of a Daughter of that House. The status and the rights of a Halfblood like my brother Harry."

Harry watched as she raised her right hand and showed the Potter family ring, identical to his own, the replacement for the family friend ring he had given her before adopting her.

"You will never be accepted as a Halfblood!"

"And what does your opinion matter Malfoy? I am the daughter of one of the most powerful and influential Magical families in history. You are the son of a Death Eater. Who has the better social standing now?"

Everyone else in the carriage was quiet but Harry was wearing a very satisfied smirk. He and Hermione had planned this for the first time Malfoy ran his mouth.

"Enough now! Pay attention. Take these envelopes, inside are the passwords for your common room entrances. You will patrol the train in teams of two; first will be the fifth year Gryffindors, then the Hufflepuffs, the Ravenclaws and the Slytherins, then the sixth and seventh years in the same order. You will be given your night patrol rotas by your Head of House. As Prefects you can deduct House points and assign detentions but you cannot do this to other Prefects. If you have a complaint about another Prefect first come to one of us and we do what we can, or you can go to the Prefects Head of House. Potter and Potter go and start your patrol and then enjoy the rest of the trip," Roger Davies said.

Harry and Hermione made their way along the train, checking on the other students. They had to tell more than one group of Slytherins to behave, and some of the older students to stop messing around. They stopped to talk to some of the nervous first years, judging by the scared looks they were Muggleborns.

It was an hour into the journey before they got to the back of the train where Ron was in a compartment but he was not alone. Sat in the window seat was Kieron Tymor. Hermione slid the door back and the two boys looked up.

"I was hoping you two would show up soon so I could meet the rest of the Gryffindor Golden Trio. I'm sure you have a few questions, especially you cutie," Kieron said.

Hermione blushed at his comment but went in and sat down facing him. "Why did the Ministry use you to take down Malfoy?"

"Straight to the point I see. It was Dumbledore's idea. He convinced Madam Bones that I would be able to get the necessary evidence. My family has a history of being Dark and were friends of the Malfoys. I've been at Durmstrang so when I returned to England and showed up at Malfoy Manor it wasn't hard to convince Lucius to take me in while I took control of my family. I even convinced Lucius to bribe Fudge to grant an emancipation order. In repayment Lucius wanted me to join Voldemort. I got the evidence and now he is in Azkaban," Kieron explained.

"That was really dangerous. You could have been killed," Hermione said.

"Yes I could have been, but it was worth the risk. Doing what I did allowed us to prove that Voldemort is back. If I had died to get that information then it would have been worth it. Besides my life is pretty worthless in the grand scheme of things."

"No it's not!"

Hermione looked surprised at herself at the force in her voice.

"Unfortunately Cutie it is. I don't have much to live for. I have no family, not much in the way of friends. Voldemort ruined my life like he did yours Harry, like he did so many others. I'm willing to die to help defeat him."

"What did Voldemort do to you?" Harry asked.

"Same as you. Because of him I don't have any parents. He didn't kill them himself, but he was the cause. I fight for the same reasons you do, for revenge and so we have a better future," Kieron replied.

Harry nodded in understanding.

"You must be pretty powerful to already be a Ministry agent," Hermione said.

Kieron laughed. "I'm no Ministry agent. All I did was do a favour for Dumbledore and Amelia Bones. I'm just a normal student like you three with the same education."

"Are you powerful though?"

"Yes Cutie I am. Not as powerful as Harry but not far from it."

The four of them talked about all sorts of things. Kieron said what it was like going to Durmstrang and his studies which started him and Hermione off. It seemed that Kieron shared her love of reading and studied hard and took the same lessons she did. He confessed that his favourite lesson was Potions and he hoped to earn his Potion Mastery as soon as he could.

"Good luck with that mate," Ron said. "With Snape teaching you'll be held back so much you won't really learn anything. Hermione only gets Outstandings in Potions because she can decipher the text books. Snape doesn't teach us anything."

Kieron smiled. "I understand the text books and I think Snape might be a bit different this year."

"What makes you say that?" Harry asked incredulously.

"Severus Snape is my guardian for lack of a better term. I've lived by myself but he was always there for me. He might not be the nicest person all the time, but he has his moments."

Harry could not quite believe what Kieron was saying. There was just too much bad blood between him and Snape.

About halfway through the journey the compartment door slid back and all four of them looked up. Standing in the doorway was a very pretty girl with very dark brown curly hair and big brown eyes. She was slim and tall with curves in the right places. Harry recognised her as a Slytherin girl from their year, Daphne Greengrass, or the Ice Queen as she was also known.

"What do you want?" Ron asked, his animosity towards any Slytherins showing through.

"Chill Ron, Daphne is an old friend of mine," Kieron said.

Daphne did not look either shocked or upset at Ron's comment. In fact she never looked bothered about anything.

"Kieron you must be insane. Father and I saw what you did in the paper. You could have got yourself killed."

"I said that," Hermione muttered seeming pleased someone agreed with her.

"Well Kieron if you do something that stupid again if Hermione doesn't kill you then I bloody well will. My father has not spent all these years handling your family's investments for you to die. Be warned," Daphne said threateningly before her expression softened. "It's good to see you again Kieron."

Daphne then left them, closing the door behind her.

"Ron I know you have a thing against Slytherins but they aren't all bad. I know the Greengrass family has been labelled as dark but they're not they were neutral during the last war, or at least publically, in secret they helped to fund the fight against Voldemort. Daphne's father has maintained my family's investments and money for me until I can do it myself. I think he does the same for the Potter investments, you might have seen his name on some of your family documents Harry," Kieron said.

"Yeah I have he sends me monthly updates that don't make much sense to me."

Kieron laughed. "Don't worry mate I get the same ones. I just sign them and send them back. Trying to make sense of them gives me a headache."

"Kieron you can't tell me you trust a Slytherin?" Ron butted in.

"Ron, Daphne is a lovely girl, she's the only Slytherin in my Arithmancy class and we've become sort of secret friends. She's nothing like Malfoy or the other Slytherins. Remember their main trait is cunning, but that doesn't mean they are all evil. Give Daphne a chance, I wrote to her and told her to hang out with us a bit more. She hasn't got many friends because of the 'Ice Queen' act she puts on," Hermione said.

"What do you think Harry?"

"I say we give her a chance. Hermione's never wrong about people and she wouldn't trust a Slytherin without good reason. Plus from the letters I've exchanged with her father I think she'll be trustworthy," Harry replied.

"Okay, I'll give her a chance. I guess it won't hurt having a hot girl like her around," Ron said with a smirk.

"Excuse me?" Hermione said indignantly.

"Sorry Hermione. You may be as pretty as Daphne but I don't think you'll be available for very long," Ron said.

"Fleur will be with us as well remember," Harry pointed out.

Ran laughed. "Yeah like I could look at her without staring."

When they were approaching the Hogsmeade, Hermione sent Ron and Kieron to put their robes on over their normal clothes. When the train pulled into the station Hermione and Harry helped to get the first years off of the train and over to Professor Grubbly-Plank who was there in Hagrid's place.

"He must still be doing that job for Dumbledore," Hermione said under her breath.

"If he has gone to the Giants he's probably trying to civilise them," Harry said smiling.

"Knowing Hagrid he's trying some impossible task like teach them English."

They laughed as they headed over to Ron and Kieron who were standing by one of the horseless carriages. Or rather what used to be a horseless carriage.

"What is that?" Harry asked pointing at the skeleton-horse-thing that was hitched to the carriage.

"What's what?" Hermione asked.

"That pulling the carriage."

"There's nothing there mate," Ron said climbing into the carriage.

"It's a Thestral Harry. Only people who have seen death can see them," Kieron said.

"You can see them? Who..?"

"My father."

Kieron then got into the carriage and Harry followed after one more look at the Threstrals.

When the carriage rolled up to the doors of the castle Harry jumped out and looked towards the steps leading inside. Standing at the bottom and off to the side waiting with a smile was Fleur. She ran to her and threw herself into his arms.

"I missed you so much," she whispered in his ear.

"I missed you too beautiful."

Fleur smiled at this and kissed Harry long and soft. She then turned to Hermione and the two of them conversed rapidly in French, both girls smiling. Then Fleur turned to Ron.

"Fleur I'm sorry for the way I embarrassed when I tried to ask you to the Yule Ball, and I will try to resist your allure, but I apologise ahead if I slip up from time to time."

"Apology accepted Ron and thank you for at least trying," Fleur said smiling.

"Any kind words for an old friend Fleur?" Kieron asked.

"Kieron is that you?"

"The one and only."

Fleur smiled wide and threw her arms around him and kissed his cheek. "Why didn't you tell me you were coming to Hogwarts?"

"I thought it would be a surprise."

"You two know each other then?" Harry asked.

"I went to Beauxbatons for three years. I was a bit of a trouble maker so Madame Maxime assigned an older student to mentor me. Fleur did her best and became a great friend but I was out of control so I was sent to Durmstrang instead," Kieron explained. "Fleur didn't abandon me though and we've kept in contact and meet up when we can. I've spent more than one Christmas with the Delacours."

"I think my father was scared we would end up getting together. He likes Kieron but thinks he is a magnet for trouble," Fleur said.

Harry snorted. "What does that make me then?"

They all laughed and headed inside. Fleur slipped her hand into Harry's and smiled at him. "The hat put me in Gryffindor."

Kieron left them at the Great Hall and said he would join them after he saw Professor Dumbledore. They could only assume that he was going for a private Sorting as well.

As the four of them walked into the Great Hall Harry heard a lot of whispering when people saw Fleur walking hand in hand with him. They all ignored the noise and sat at the Gryffindor Table.

Fleur sat as close to Harry as possible and snuggled up to him as he slipped his arm around her shoulder and kissed her on the cheek.

When the students settled down Professor McGonagall walked in carrying a stool and a battered hat. She put the stool in front of the teacher's table and stood beside it with the hat in her hand. Professor Dumbledore then rose to his feet to address the school.

"Before we sort the new students I have a couple of announcements. First I would like to welcome Miss Fleur Delacour who has transferred to Hogwarts to finish her education and was earlier sorted into Gryffindor. I urge the rest of the seventh years to try and make her as welcome as possible. We also have a student transferring from Durmstrang who is a fifth year who will now be sorted. Please welcome Kieron Tymor."

With that the side door opened and Kieron walked out to murmurs from the crowd. His name had been in the paper a few times since Malfoy's arrest. He walked over to the stool and sat down. Professor McGonagall placed the hat on his head. Kieron sat there silently for a few minutes before the rip near the brim of the hat opened.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

The Gryffindor table cheered as Kieron made his way down to the table and sat facing Harry between Hermione and Ron.

"What took the hat so long to decide?" Harry asked.

"Stupid thing wanted to put me into Slytherin so I had to persuade it not to," Kieron replied.

"Kieron what did you do?" Fleur asked.

"What makes you think I did something?"

All Fleur did was raise her eyebrows at him.

"Okay I told it that if it didn't put me into Gryffindor I would set it on fire."

"Why?" Harry asked.

"A few reasons. If I was in Slytherin half the house would be dead before curfew. I like the idea of hanging out with you guys and the best looking witch in the school is in Gryffindor," Kieron replied.

"Unfortunately for you she's taken," Ron said motioning to the way Harry and Fleur was sitting.

"I was talking about Hermione."

Hermione went bright red and stared at the floor in embarrassment. "I'm not...I mean Fleur...I..."

"Hermione, Kieron has never and would never find me attractive, and if he says you're more beautiful than me you can believe him. You are beautiful Hermione, its time you let go of the name calling from your past," Fleur said.

Hermione looked up, her face still red but she was smiling. It looked like she was about to say something but the doors opened and the first years were escorted in by McGonagall. The five of them were silent during the sorting, clapping whenever a new student was sorted into Gryffindor. When all of the students had been sorted Dumbledore got to his feet smiling at the students.

"Tuck in."

With these words food filled the golden plates on the table and everyone started to help themselves.

"So Kieron are you still in contact with your old friend Viktor Krum?" Fleur asked, making Hermione stop eating.

"I'd hardly call him a friend Fleur. We played Quidditch together at Durmstrang that was it. I would have thought you and Harry were friends with him after the tournament," Kieron replied and then saw the looks on Harry's and Ron's faces. "What did he do now?"

"I went to see him during the holiday, to stay the week. He attacked me," Hermione replied in a small voice.

Kieron slipped his arm around her shoulder. "And I bet the government put the blame on you right?"

Hermione nodded.

"Has he done this before?" Harry asked.

"I don't think he's ever attacked a girl before but he's always doing things thinking he can get away with it because he's the famous Quidditch player," Kieron said and then turned to Fleur. "I told you what he was like; you knew he had attacked her didn't you?"

"Yes, Hermione told me in one of her letters. She also told me she blamed herself; she thought she had done something wrong. I thought it best if she heard the truth about him from someone who knows him. I'm sorry if I crossed the line Hermione."

"I understand Fleur and thank you," Hermione said smiling a little.

Kieron moved his arm from around Hermione's shoulder and Harry saw a small look of disappointment in her eyes. He smiled as they started eating again.

The five of them chatted about all sorts of things. Ron did his best to keep up a normal conversation with Fleur and only stared at her a few times, which she seemed to find amusing. Kieron and Hermione took part in all the conversations but also seemed to be having their own whispered conversations as well. They were approaching the end of dinner before the deserts arrived when Kieron's head snapped up. He flicked his right wrist forward and a fireball shot from his hand.

The fireball soared over Harry's head and hit the glove from a suit of armour, stopping it in mid air and sending it crashing to the floor.

"What happened?" Harry asked.

"Malfoy threw it at your head. Well yours or Fleur's. I better tell Severus what happened."

"Has he always been able to throw fireballs?"

"No that's new," Fleur replied.

Kieron came back and ignoring the pointing and whispering he took his seat again. "What?" he asked when he saw their faces.

"You can throw fireballs," Hermione said.

"Yep. I'm an Elemental. Probably one of the last ones left."

"What the bloody hell is an Elemental?" Ron asked.

"They were an ancient order in the wizarding world. They had amazing control over the elements of fire, water and electricity. They kept themselves secret but always helped when they were needed. They were warriors but I thought they had mostly died out during the war with Grindelwald. There's not much written about them," Hermione explained.

"There are quite a few books on Elementals, but they are passed down through the Elemental line. Everything else was right though, but we didn't die out during the Grindelwald war, not all of us anyway. The few that survived went into hiding and married into normal wizarding families. I've looked for others but I haven't found any."

The four of them sat taking this information in until Hermione turned to Kieron again.

"Could I have a look at those books?"

This made Harry and Ron laugh which got them a dirty look.

"Well normally only Elementals and their families are allowed to look at them," Kieron said which earned him a disappointed look from Hermione. "But for you I'm sure I can sort something out."

Hermione actually squealed from excitement and threw her arms around Kieron's neck and kissed him on the cheek. She went red afterwards and looked embarrassed but the smile did not leave her face. Harry was just unsure if it was from the opportunity to read secret books, or from kissing Kieron.

When everyone had finished eating desert Dumbledore stood up to deliver his speech. "Just a few announcements before you retire to your very comfortable beds. All first years should be aware that the Forbidden Forest is out of bounds to all students. Actually a few of our older students should try to remember that as well. There is to be no magic in the halls and Mr Filch our caretaker has told me that the list of banned items which has reached a staggering four hundred and sixty five items can be viewed on the door to his office. First Years follow your Prefects to your Common Rooms. Goodnight."

"See you in the Common Room," Harry said and kissed Fleur quickly before following Hermione to round up the first year Gryffindors. He let Hermione take the lead and followed the group of first years to make sure none wandered off.

Watching the wonder on the faces of the first years as they saw the castle reminded Harry of when he was a first year. He had been through a lot in this castle both good and bad but it would always be his first real home. When they got to the Gryffindor Common Room Hermione showed the girls to their dormitory and Harry did the same with the boys. He waited at the door while the four boys unpacked in case they needed anything. When he was sure they were ok he headed back to the Common Room. Ron had showed Fleur and Kieron up and the three of them were sat around the fire.

Fleur stood up from her seat in an armchair, pushed Harry down into it and sat on his lap resting her head on his shoulder. Hermione came down a few minutes later with a book in her hand. She sat on the sofa between Kieron and Ron, but Harry noticed she was leaning more towards Kieron and when she crossed her legs her foot was touching his leg.

Ron looked at Harry smirked and shook his head. The five of them sat up for a while talking. Kieron and Fleur were catching up with each other while Harry and Ron were discussing the Inter-House Quidditch Cup and who would be the new Keeper. Hermione split her time between reading and joining in the conversation with Kieron and Fleur.

The Common Room was nearly empty when Fleur gave a large and rather loud yawn. "Sorry it has been a long day. I think I'll go to bed."

"We probably all should go to bed," Hermione said closing her book.

Ron, Kieron and Hermione all went to bed after saying goodnight. Harry walked with Fleur to the stairs that lead to the girl's dormitories.

"Goodnight Harry. It's good to be with you again."

"It's good to be with you too Fleur. Goodnight," Harry said and gave Fleur a soft kiss, sending her to bed with a smile.

Harry went up to his dormitory where Kieron and Ron were getting ready for bed while talking to Dean and Neville.

"Where's Seamus I thought I hadn't seen him?" Harry asked Dean.

"His mum pulled him out. Doesn't think it's safe with You-Know-Who being back. He wrote to me this morning."

Harry shook his head in disbelief. Hogwarts was the safest place in Britain at the moment. Not only was Dumbledore there but there were other teachers nearly as powerful like McGonagall and Flitwick. Plus if Dumbledore was to be believed Harry himself was able to rival Dumbledore's power and Kieron said he was nearly as strong.

He got into bed wondering if Dumbledore planned to train him in using his true power and when it would happen.

**A/N – **Look at my profile for a poll I need votes to help me decide on who I could match Ron with. My top three are Daphne Greengrass, Tracy Davis or Susan Bones, all three who I can tie into the story pretty easily. Please vote so I can start working on the foundations of it during the coming chapters.HHHanjds


	6. Chapter 6 Confrontations

**A/N – **A big apology to everyone following this story for the long gap between updates. I have not abandoned this and have no intention to; I just fell into a rut and couldn't get the creative juices flowing. Hopefully the next update will not take as long.

**Chapter Six – Confrontations**

Harry woke up the following morning very early; the light was only just beginning to show in the dormitory. He tried to move but a sharp pain shot through the side of his neck. He sat up and moved his head a little stretching his neck, trying to ease the pain. It was strange he had never had a stiff neck while sleeping in his Hogwarts bed before. He was also getting a strange feeling like he should be in the Common Room. Looking at his watch he saw it was only five o'clock.

He got out of bed quietly and made his way silently down to the Common Room in his boxers and T-shirt. When he got there he stopped in his tracks. Curled up in front of the fire, her head on her arm, looking quite uncomfortable was Fleur. She had fallen sleep reading, judging by the open book that had fallen onto the floor.

Harry knelt in front of the chair she was asleep on and gently pushed some stray hair out of her face and kissed her cheek. Her eyes fluttered open and she looked at him sleepily.

"Harry? What time is it?"

"Just after five in the morning. Have you been here all night?"

She lifted her head and winced, holding her neck. "I couldn't sleep. It felt weird being somewhere new."

"You should have come and woke me up, I would have come down with you," he said.

"Non, you needed your sleep I was okay, I feel asleep eventually," Fleur said and rubbed her neck again as she shook her head.

"You didn't sleep well though did you?"

"How do you know?"

Harry rubbed his own neck. "I was woken by a bad neck ache, like I had slept funny," he replied and watched as her eyes went wide.

"Non it cannot be."

"What is it Fleur?"

"When a Veela finds their one true soul mate they unconsciously form a magical bond with that person. It allows both to sense if the other is in pain and their general location and mood. There are rumours of other effects but they have not been recorded properly," Fleur explained sounding fearful.

Harry had read a few small things about this bond during his research but he had a feeling the full story behind it was one of the 'Veela Secrets' Fleur had mentioned. "Fleur what aren't you telling me and why do you sound scared?"

"Harry I promise you I had no control over this, but you have to know. This bond is permanent, it can never be broken. The Veela in me has recognised you as my mate for life and the bond has left us magically married."

Harry was stunned. He knew that he was in love with Fleur and had hoped it would be a long term thing, but had not even considered marriage yet.

"I'm so sorry Harry, I didn't mean to trap you," Fleur sobbed, tears running down her face.

Harry stood up and pulled Fleur to her feet, making the blanket drop to the floor. He sucked in a breath as her incredibly short and flimsy nightdress was revealed. He sat on the chair and pulled Fleur into his lap and pulled the blanket back over them.

"You have not trapped me Fleur. I might not have asked you to marry me yet but I think I would have done. Just so you know I'm honoured that your Veela half thinks me worthy to be your mate. It will be up to you if you want to be known as my wife and use my last name, but I promise you which ever you decide I will ask you to marry me properly and we will have a proper wedding," Harry said rubbing her back in small circles.

Fleur smiled and wiped her tears away before kissing his lips softly. "Fleur Potter. Fleur Potter. I like the sound of it. We'll tell our friends, but wait for now before announcing it. Let people get used to the Boy-Who-Lived dating a Veela before announcing that we're married."

"Anything for you _mon amour_," he said and received a more passionate kiss.

"Can we stay here for a bit? I might sleep better in your arms."

"Of course. Close your eyes and sleep my beautiful flower."

Harry kissed her softly and she laid her head against his shoulder and snuggled against him. He didn't think he would fall asleep again, but having Fleur in his arms felt so natural that he quickly drifted off.

"Harry! Harry wake up!"

Harry opened his eyes groggily and felt Fleur stir in his arms. "Hermione?"

"Harry get up and go and get dressed before anyone else gets up. You don't want the gossips seeing you and Fleur here like this," Hermione said.

"She's right Harry. Go and get dressed and I'll see you in a few minutes," Fleur said getting up from his lap.

Harry stood up and went to walk towards the staircase when Hermione's hand on his arm stopped him.

"Fleur what is that on your finger?" she asked.

Harry looked at Fleur's hand. On her ring finger of her left hand was a Potter family ring. He had not made one for her yet; he had not had the opportunity since returning to Hogwarts. He looked closer and saw that it was not the same as Ron's. Ron's protection ring was gold with a black stone with the Potter family crest engraved on it. Fleur's ring was the same as his and Hermione's. Instead of a black stone it was an emerald, with the Potter crest set out with very small diamonds. This was a Potter family ring.

"How did Fleur get a Potter family ring? Only yours or my magic can accept someone into the family, normally by marriage." Hermione said.

"It seems my Veela side has formed a magical bond with Harry, taking him as my one true mate. It does not normally happen this quickly so I didn't realise. When Harry accepted the bond this must have happened," Fleur explained.

"So you two are married?"

"Yes Hermione, we are," Harry replied.

Hermione threw her arms around Fleur and hugged her. "I always wanted a sister."

"We want to keep this quiet for now. Ron and Kieron can know, but no one else, not yet. Not even Ginny and the twins."

"Okay Harry. You better get dressed."

Harry kissed Fleur's cheek and ran up the stairs where he found Kieron all ready awake and getting dressed.

"You was up early mate," Kieron said pulling his robes on.

"You heard me get up?"

"I stayed at Malfoy Manor for two weeks; you think I would have taken the risk if I was a heavy sleeper?"

Harry laughed. "Good point."

"Couldn't you sleep?" Kieron asked as Harry started to dress.

"No Fleur couldn't. I'll explain in a bit."

Harry went round to the side of Ron's bed and crouched down. "Ron the Cannons want you to try out for the team."

Ron shot up straight in bed. "Really?"

"No but if you hurry you might make it for breakfast," Harry said laughing.

"That was not bloody funny. Git."

Ron hurriedly got dressed muttering darkly about revenge and traitorous ex-surrogate brothers.

"I take it Ron isn't a morning person?" Kieron asked.

"He is but only where breakfast is concerned. Come on Ron me and Fleur have got something to tell you guys."

When Ron was eventually ready they went down to the Common Room and were soon joined by the two girls. To Harry's amazement Hermione was actually wearing make-up. Not a lot but just enough to accentuate her natural beauty.

"What?" she asked seeing his face.

"You're wearing make-up."

"Well as the daughter of an Ancient and Noble House I decided I should look my best," she said while trying to avoid looking at Kieron.

"Uh-huh. Whatever you say. Now me and Fleur have some news," Harry said and quickly explained what had happened.

"A Veela bond? Fleur you had better be careful," Kieron said.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked.

"I take it Fleur failed to mention the difference between a magical bond and a Veela bond and the side effects?"

"It seems so, maybe you could clue me in."

"A Veela bond cannot be broken without killing either of the concerned parties. This is for life. It also brings out the more aggressive sides of the Veela. Fleur needs to be careful she doesn't lose her temper and transform, very few would be able to physically stop her from going on a rampage. The bond also heightens the more 'amorous' side of the Veela, which is pretty high to begin with, so if she tries to drag you into a broom closet try to resist and remember she isn't thinking with her head. Although from what I've heard even when the bond settles she'll still try to explore every broom closet in Hogwarts," Kieron said making Fleur blush.

"He is right Harry. I did not want to freak you out by telling you, I hoped to control it. I like the broom closet idea though," Fleur said with hunger in her eyes.

"Down girl," Harry said jokingly.

She pouted a little but Harry could see she was playing, this time at least.

The five of them made their way down to the Great Hall to find Dumbledore stood by the doors waiting for them.

"Mr Potter you remember that method that alerted me to Miss Potter's change of status I trust?"

"Of course sir," Harry replied having an idea where this was leading.

"Well it also alerted me to the status of the new Mrs Potter. I take it this was not planned for?" Dumbledore asked.

"It is my fault Headmaster Dumbledore. My Veela side decided it was time to find my life mate," Fleur said obviously expecting to be in trouble.

"There is no blame to be placed Mrs Potter, however I need to know how this is going to be dealt with. Do you wish to make this public and if you do would you two want to request the use of Gryffindor's marriage quarters?"

"We want to keep it quiet for now sir and not as of yet, but if that changes we will let you know. Can you do me a favour though sir? I know these things can be viewed in the Department of Records at the Ministry, would it be possible if I was alerted if anyone reads this particular record so we can then go public?"

"A good idea Mr Potter. I will talk to a few of my more honest friends at the Ministry, but I advise against waiting too long. You are much respected Harry and people might see it as a betrayal if you hold this information from the public for too long."

Professor Dumbledore walked into the Great Hall and the five of them followed and joined the twins at the Gryffindor table. They saw the Headmaster sit in his seat and have a hushed discussion with Professor McGonagall and Professor Snape. This made sense to them as McGonagall was their Head of House and Snape was Dumbledore's trusted advisor.

A few minutes while they were eating Professor McGonagall came down to hand out their timetables. As she bent a bit between Harry and Fleur she whispered congratulations to the two of them. Fleur went bright red and smiled shyly at receiving such an affectionate statement from the stern looking teacher.

"Bloody hell!"

"Language Ronald!" Hermione admonished him.

"We've got Potions first thing this morning, if I can't swear at that what can I swear at?" Ron said.

"He's got a point Hermione," Harry said. "At least we've got Double DADA after break. Wait a minute Dumbledore didn't announce the new teacher at the feast."

Realisation dawned on all of them.

"Severus said Dumbledore was struggling to find someone to fill the position which is understandable. He said Dumbledore even said it was a shame Harry hadn't passed his NEWT because he would hire him on the spot," Kieron said.

"Why would he say that?"

Hermione looked at him as if he had made the most stupid comment in the world. Normally those looks were deserved; he just had to wait until she explained why.

"Harry you are probably one of the most gifted in Defence Against the Dark Arts in the school. Even I don't grasp the spells and work as quickly as you do. Plus you've got all the real world experience. Things like killing a Basilisk, fighting You-Know-Who and driving off over a hundred Dementors looks good on a CV for the DADA job."

"Well then it's a good thing not even Dumbledore is crazy enough to hire a fifth year,' Harry said and noticed Kieron's smirk. "What?"

"He hired McGonagall when she was sixteen. She passed her OWLs and fast tracked her through her NEWTs during the summer and then had her teaching her former classmates when the new term started. It wouldn't be the first time he hired a temporary DADA teacher."

"Yeah Snape would love that. Everyone knows he wants the job."

"Maybe so mate but she knows he's best off in the Potions job. He's probably the top ranked Potion Master not only in England but most of Europe," Kieron said.

"What's wrong Fleur you're being quiet," Harry said.

"Nothing I'm just a little nervous that's all."

"Oi Fred, George fancy escorting a beautiful Veela around until she settles in?" Harry asked the twins.

"It would be..."

"Our pleasure Miss Delacour."

"We'll get Angelina..."

"And Alicia to help you..."

"For classes..."

"We don't have."

Fleur looked a little confused at their antics but smiled warmly at them. "Thank you."

"Boys, no pranks," Harry said seriously.

"Harry not even we..."

"Are stupid enough to upset a Veela."

"I think their more worried at upsetting the Boy-Who-Lived," Fleur giggled.

The twins looked at each other.

"Good point," they said in unison.

Fleur then turned and gave Harry a very soft and passionate kiss. "Thank you Harry for thinking of me all the time. I should get to class; I will see you at dinner time. I love you _mon amour_."

"Love you too," Harry said and kissed her again quickly as she got up from her seat.

When the twins left with Fleur Harry and the others headed down into the dungeons and waited outside the Potions lab door. After a few minutes when the rest of the class had shown up Snape opened the door and let them all in. When they were in their seats Snape faced the class.

"This is your OWL year and be warned I only allow the best into my NEWT class, many of you will not make it as I require an Outstanding. Now today's class we will be brewing a Strengthening Solution. The instructions are on the blackboard. Begin."

Harry with Ron next to him collected the needed ingredients and began. Harry made sure to read each line carefully so he did not make any mistakes. By the end of the class he knew he had made a satisfactory potion. While not the Potions prodigy his mother had been, he felt he had done reasonably well. Ron's potion was not quite right but he had done better than normal. Snape was not intimidating the Gryffindors and neither was he favouring the Slytherins. In fact he had complimented both Hermione and Kieron's potions which Harry had noticed was perfect.

"Twenty points each for Mr Tymor and Miss Granger and twenty for Miss Greengrass for well brewed Potions. Mr Potter, Weasley, Tymor and Miss Granger wait after class please. The rest of you dismissed."

Harry and the others waited as the class left before Snape cast some privacy charms.

"Before we start Potter I wish to apologise for the last years. I had to pretend to hate you to keep my cover with the Slytherins. As a few of them still have Death Eater parents I needed them to believe the old hatreds between myself and your father still existed. I can assure you Harry that the furthest is from the truth. When your parents died I counted them as some of my closest friends. You see I joined the Death Eaters when I left school and while on a mission for the Order of the Phoenix your parents captured me. I was friends with your mother long before we came to Hogwarts and we remained friends for the first five years. Me and your father on the other hand never got along and I realise now that we were both at fault. Unfortunately my friendship with your mother ended after an altercation with your father in which your mother came to my rescue; stupidly I called her a Mudblood. I had all ready been ensnared by the wannabe Death Eaters in my house. Anyway your mother wanted to help me and offered her friendship as well if I left the Death Eaters. Even your father said he believed I was better than what I had become. So I turned spy for the Order and helped where I could. I just wish the Dark Lord had let slip who the spy was so I could have prevented their deaths. Luckily Wormtail was not trusted with the information of my turn to the Light, the only ones who did know, were your parents, Padfoot, Moony and the Headmaster."

"Padfoot and Moony? Were you a Marauder?" Harry asked.

Snape laughed. "Unofficially yes. They said I couldn't join until I was an Animagus and the Dark Lord had been defeated. I take it all this is a shock."

"Well yeah. No offense, but you have been a right git for years but I can understand why. What I don't get is why you stopped being a spy."

"The first reason is I swore to your parents I would protect you when the time come. That time is here. The Headmaster also thought that the Dark Lord would hardly trust me fully after being here for sixteen years, so I went back to help Kieron and then made my escape. I tried to get Wormtail but it was too risky," Snape said.

"Wormtail's time will come and he will die for his crimes. I understand your reasons Professor and I accept your apology and I hope we can build the sort of friendship you had with the Marauders," Harry said and held out his hand which Snape accepted and shook firmly.

"You four go and have your break; I think you will be pleasantly surprised with your Defence lesson."

The four of them tried to get the name of their new Defence Professor from the Potions Master, but he just shooed them from his classroom. The four Gryffindors decided to take a slow walk to the third floor for Defence Against the Dark Arts. On the way they passed the twins and Fleur who stopped Harry for a long and passionate kiss in the corridor.

After a few minutes Harry pulled away to get his breath back. "Was the Veela taking over?"

Fleur bit her bottom and nodded her head slightly. "I'm sorry Harry; I didn't think it would be this powerful."

Harry held her close. "It's okay Fleur we'll get through it together."

They shared another quick kiss before separating to go to their different classes. The four Gryffindors stood outside their Defence Against the Dark Arts classroom. Kieron and Hermione once again slipped into their own conversation which made Ron smirk.

"Do you think they've even realised they like each other?" he asked in a hushed tone.

Harry snuck a look at the two who were now both smiling. "I think so. I just wonder how long it will take them to act on it."

"About a week, if they don't just start snogging each other before then," Ron said.

It did not take long for the Slytherins to arrive for the class and just as the bell went the door swung open. The four Gryffindors made their way to the front of the class. Ron and Harry sat together and so did Hermione and Kieron. They were only waiting for a few minutes before the door to the teacher's office opened.

"Welcome to O.W.L level Defence Against the Dark Arts," said Remus Lupin as he walked out.

"Professor Lupin?"

"Yes Harry I'm back. It seems after years of unsatisfactory teachers in this subject the school board begged me to return, so here I am. This year we will focus on curses. I believe my predecessor touched on the Unforgivables, I will teach you the curses that are one step away from being labelled as such. Too many people seem to think the Unforgivables are the limit to Dark Magic. Name me another form of Dark Magic Harry."

"Any spell can be Dark; it depends on the casters intent. An Engorgio Charm is harmless, unless I use it on someone's brain making it break through their skull."

"Impressive Harry. A bit gorier than I expected but you are right. This is what I will explore with you this year, how to defend yourselves against Dark Wizards."

Their Defence lesson was more enjoyable than any they had had since their third year. Lupin was not long winded in his explanations and knew what he was talking about. When this was mentioned in class he just chuckled and explained that as a 'dark creature' who better to teach them.

When the class was over Harry and the others hung back so they could talk to Professor Lupin, but the surprises did not end there as when the classroom was empty the door to the office opened again and out walked Sirius Black.

Harry ran and hugged his Godfather. "What are you doing here? Isn't it dangerous?"

"Not really Harry. I'm disguised as Remus' lovable pet Snuffles. Only you guys and a few of the staff know who I really am."

"Well just be careful Sirius. There is someone I'd like to introduce you to though," Harry said.

"Who?"

"My wife."

The four Gryffindors dissolved into laughter at the look on the two Marauders' faces. They both managed to combine Goldfish with Deer in the Headlights.

"Am I missing something?"

Harry proceeded to explain about the bond with Fleur and that they were keeping it a secret.

"Let me get this straight. You are fifteen, and you're bonded and magically married to a seventeen year old Veela. You have also adopted Hermione into the Potter family as your sister and you've been emancipated. You've had a busy couple of months," Sirius said.

"Well I was hoping for a quiet school year with no life or death situations but I'm not holding my breath."

"Professor Dumbledore said you would be receiving training but he didn't state where from. I offered my services but he said something about 'more specialized training'. So I'm not sure what it will be," Lupin said.

"I guess we'll have to wait and see. We had better head to lunch. Try to stay out of trouble Sirius," Harry said.

"I'll be good. Marauder's honour," Sirius said crossing his heart with his hand.

"Oh yeah with a motto like 'I solemnly swear I'm up to no good' Marauder's honour really fills me with confidence."

"What does he mean Mr Moony?"

"I really have no idea Mr Padfoot. I think our young Harry here has us confused with someone else."

The four of them rolled their eyes and left the classroom leaving the two remaining Marauders muttering. They went down to the Great Hall where most of the students were already having lunch. The four Gryffindors sat with Fleur, the Weasley twins and the rest of the Quidditch team.

Harry sat next to his wife and kissed her on the cheek. Ron sat on his other side and Kieron and Hermione sat facing them with their backs to the Slytherin table. They had barely managed to have anything to eat when Malfoy came strutting over with his two book ends. Kieron did not notice until ferret boy was stood behind him.

"You know Tymor I used to think you were a respectable wizard who knew where he belonged. Now I see the truth you're nothing but a Blood Traitor and a Mudblood lover."

Harry could see Kieron was close to losing his temper and could actually feel the power radiating off of him. He slowly drew his own wand under the table just in case he had to stun Kieron before he did something stupid.

"And now here you are sitting and being contaminated by that Mudblood whore."

Quicker than Harry could react Kieron jumped and span on the ball of his left foot, hitting a reverse round house kick straight to Malfoy's jaw, sending him flying back into the Ravenclaw table completely unconscious.

"Mr Tymor report to my office immediately. Mr Crabbe and Goyle take Mr Malfoy to the Hospital Wing. The rest of you remain in your seats and finish your lunch!" roared Dumbledore's voice.

Kieron walked straight out without speaking or even looking in their direction. Hermione looked to be in shock and Fleur was shaking her head.

"He is even more powerful and so is his temper."

"Does this happen often?" Harry asked.

Fleur shook her head softly and looked into Harry's eyes. "The Muggle fighting is new but he has always had a temper and been able to look after himself. He never abused it though and always stood up for smaller people. At Beauxbatons a fifth year boy was picking on a third year girl, it was a week before he left hospital and Kieron was only a first year. It is one of the reasons he left Beauxbatons, he got into so much trouble by fighting. Madam Maxime did what she could, but the board of directors made her expel him so he went to Durmstrang."

"He shouldn't have done that to Malfoy he'll get into trouble because of me," Hermione said quietly.

"Hermione its Malfoy's fault and no one else's. It's about time he learned to shut his mouth, maybe this time he'll remember," Harry said. "If not then I will step in. It will be the last time he verbally assaults my sister I promise you that."

"We had better get to class, look after Hermione you two, Malfoy might try to get revenge," Fleur said.

Harry kissed his wife goodbye as she left with the other seventh years while Harry, Ron and Hermione went off for their double History of Magic class. While Harry tried valiantly to stay awake and take notes he was fighting a losing battle and after only forty minutes he put his quill down. He looked to his side and saw that Hermione had not written a thing. She was just staring off into space.

"Hermione he will be ok," he whispered.

"You don't know that Harry. If he has a record of violence like Fleur said then the governors could demand he be expelled, even arrested," Hermione hissed back.

"Trust me I don't think Dumbledore would expel Kieron."

"Why not?"

"If Dumbledore is right and I have the potential to become stronger than him, why would he expel someone who claims to be close to me on power? If Kieron's right then he will be needed for the war."

"He's more than just a soldier you know," Hermione said with a fair amount of venom in her voice.

"I know that sis but the problem is he probably doesn't think the same. All he knows is fighting and protecting people. Maybe he needs someone to show him there's more to life. Someone who obviously fancies him," Harry said looking her in the eye.

Hermione blushed bright red at Harry's words, obviously not realising she had made it so obvious.

"Harry I admit I do fancy Kieron, but I've only known him a few days I doubt it if I could show him anything. Besides I don't think I'm ready for a relationship."

"Hermione I'm not suggesting you marry him or jump into bed with him, but if you do fancy him what's wrong with dating him? I was planning on a rather long dating period with Fleur," Harry said.

"You don't resent Fleur for what her Veela magic did do you?"

"No of course not. It only speeded up the process that's all, but I still plan on trying to be like a normal new couple for as long as possible before we announce our marriage."

Hermione smiled and squeezed his arm. "It's good to see something good happening to you for a change."

By the time dinner came the four of them were all tired after their first day back and Ron as usual was complaining about having assignments set for them on the first day.

"You'd think they would break us in slowly and go easy seeing as we just got back."

"For heaven's sake Ronald we're fifth years now, if you're not used to it now when will you be?" Hermione said helping herself to some casserole.

Harry could see that Ron was about to snap back at her but was interrupted by two Slytherins approaching the table.

"Do you mind if we sit with you guys?" Daphne Greengrass asked. "It would be nice to catch up with Kieron and to get to know the rest of you."

"Go away you bloody snakes, we don't want you here. You'd probably try to poison us for your master as soon as our backs were turned," Ron spat at them.

The two girls reacted very differently, Tracey went bright red and looked ready to explode while Daphne's eyes filled with tears and she ran from the Great Hall.

"Go after her Tracey, I will come and find you both in a minute," Kieron said, his voice very low.

Tracey looked at him and followed her best friend.

"Ron you really need to learn when to keep your mouth shut. You know nothing about Daphne or Tracey. Just because they are Slytherins does not make them bad people."

"All Death Eaters are from Slytherin, they all support the Dark Arts."

"Then why was Peter Pettigrew a Death Eater then? He was a Gryffindor and a Marauder," Harry said, seeing Kieron's point.

"Just so you know Tracey's father was killed by Voldemort personally because he refused to serve him and went and married a Muggleborn. Daphne was the second Greengrass daughter to be born; her older sister was five years older. Two weeks before her seventh birthday their home was attacked by Death Eaters and her sister was raped to death before the Order arrived. I class you as a friend Ron but I have known those girls for a long time, upset them again and I will hurt you."

Kieron's last sentence was said without anger, without any emotion at all. Harry knew that he meant every word.

"Now I'm going to check on my friends," Kieron said and got up and walked from the Great Hall.

As he was walking out Fleur walked in and looked at him worriedly. She came and sat next to Harry giving him a peck on the lips. "Who is Kieron going to kill?"

"Huh?" Harry said, his brain not engaging. Fleur's allure may not affect him but her kisses never failed.

Fleur giggled at his expression.

"Ron managed to make Daphne Greengrass cry, not intentionally but by saying the wrong thing."

Fleur turned serious. "Ron be thankful you didn't make her cry intentionally. If you had Kieron would have done something very nasty. He values his friends above all else."

Harry could see that Ron felt bad about what he had done, but he had to learn not to insult people without thinking. He had made Hermione cry on more than one occasion for doing the same thing.

Hermione finished eating her dinner and excused herself to go and look for Kieron. When Harry and Fleur had finished eating they decided to go for a walk around the grounds, leaving Ron where he was.

They took a slow walk around the lake and stopped at the tree Harry, Ron and Hermione always studied under in the nice weather. Harry sat with his back against the trunk and Fleur sat back against him.

"So how was your first day at Hogwarts?"

"Better than I thought. Thank you for getting the twins to help me, it was a relief," Fleur said snuggling tighter against him. "The hardest thing I have had to deal with so far is not ripping your clothes off every time I have seen you."

"Your Veela side is that strong?" he asked, smirking that he had this effect on her no matter the reason why.

"Only part of it is my Veela nature. The rest is me being a hormonal teenager."

Harry was caught unawares by this and was left sitting with his mouth gaping.

Fleur turned her head and giggled at the site.

"Do not be so surprised Harry, you are a much desirable Wizard. You have the sexiest eyes I have ever seen, you are very handsome, plus your Quidditch toned physique helps. I have already seen half of the girls here at Hogwarts looking at you longingly. But too bad for them, because you are mine my husband."

This statement was followed by a passionate and heated make out session that left both of them looking rather rumpled, Harry more so as he had to keep stopping Fleur from undressing him. After her last attempt she knelt in front of his with the cutest pout he had ever seen.

"Don't look at me like that. We've only been married a day we have plenty of time for that."

"Some of us have wanted this for nearly a year. I am frustrated beyond belief."

"Your Veela blood is making it worse and you know it. The time will come my beautiful flower," Harry said and kissed her softly.

"Come my husband we both have homework to do."

The two of them slowly made their way back to the Gryffindor Common Room and found a surprise sat in front of the fire. Hermione was snuggled up with Kieron's arm around her shoulders.

"So I see you followed my advice sis," Harry said sitting in an armchair and pulling Fleur into his lap.

"You told her to pin me against the bookshelves in the library and snog me?" Kieron asked making Hermione turn Weasley red.

"Well…not exactly. I told her to tell you how she felt."

"I like Hermione's approach better, much more fun."

If it were even possible Hermione went even redder and hid her face in Kieron's chest.

"Stop it you too before Hermione's head catches fire," Fleur said giggling.

Hermione showed her face long enough to poke her tongue out at her French friend before hiding her face again.

"Has anyone seen Ron since dinner time?" Harry asked.

"He came and got his broom before going down to the Quidditch pitch to practice for the tryouts," Kieron replied. "He apologised for what he said and has promised to apologise to Daphne and Tracy."

"That's good. At least you haven't killed him."

"Well I might have done, but Hermione found a nice new way to calm me down."

"Yeah I bet she did," Harry muttered and left it at that when he saw the look on his sister's face.

They spent the rest of the evening doing their homework, and helping Ron catch up with them after he came back to the Common Room. The others all went to bed long before Harry and Fleur who fell asleep on the sofa cuddled up together. They did not even stir when Dobby and several other House Elves popped into the Common Room to begin cleaning, and not even when Dobby draped a blanket over them and tucked them. While lying in each other's arms, they knew nothing except each other.


	7. Chapter 7 Family Ties

**A/N – **Thank you to all who read and reviewed the last chapter and to all the new story followers it is a great feeling knowing that people find my story entertaining.

**Chapter Seven-Family Ties**

The following morning found the five friends making their way down to breakfast, the two couples holding hands while listening to Ron's explanation of the night before.

"I was sitting at the table fuming with myself for being such a prat when Susan Bones came and sat with me. She said that she could see that I was angry and asked what happened. I told her and she just put her arm around me and told me I had to stop judging people. After all her Aunt is Madam Bones the head of the DMLE and she was a Hufflepuff. I mean everyone looks down on them and says they're weak and yet she is probably one of the strongest witches alive. We ended up talking for ages and walking around the castle. She said that she could see that I was a good guy but needed to get past my short sighted ways and I realised she was right."

"Hold on, I've been telling you that for four bloody years. How come you listened to Susan?" Hermione asked.

"Well you're like a sister to me, that would be weird," Ron replied with a smirk.

"He has a point Hermione; no sensible bloke listens to his sister."

"Oi Potter I am your sister remember?"

Like a sophisticated mature fifteen year old Harry replied with the correct response. He poked his tongue out.

The five laughing and joking friends arrived in the Great Hall in high spirits, and Ron's mood only improved when Susa Bones smiled and waved at him. They made their way to the Gryffindor Table and sat down. After ten minutes Daphne and Tracey walked into the Great Hall and Kieron waved them over. As they approached the table, Ron rose from his seat.

"Daphne, Tracey I wanted to apologise for the comments I made yesterday. It was short sighted of me to think all Slytherins were like Malfoy. I hope we can start again."

The two Slytherin girls looked at each other and Daphne nodded. "We accept your apology Ron. We can all make rash statements. May we join the rest of you for breakfast?"

"Of course."

The two Slytherin girls sat at the Gryffindor table, much to the disgust of many of the lions, many whispers could be heard but the group of friends ignored them.

Instead of sitting down, Ron went over to the Hufflepuff table and came back with a blushing Susan who also joined them.

After a few minutes of awkwardness the new group started chatting amongst themselves. Harry and Fleur were sitting closer than normal and he noticed that she kept resting her head on his shoulder.

"What's wrong?" he whispered.

"I like being close to you, more and more every day. I thought it was my Veela side craving physical contact, but I was wrong. It's my teenage girl side that's craving."

"I thought we said we would take things slowly."

"Harry I am your wife bound by love and magic, we will know if we go too far. Maybe we should trust our instincts," Fleur said. "I know the difference between my Veela urges and my own."

Harry said nothing but he leaned closer and kissed her passionately on the lips, brushing his tongue against her briefly before pulling away. "Maybe you're right."

"Oi pack it in you two you'll make me lose my appetite."

"Ron the four horseman of the apocalypse could burst thought those doors and you wouldn't lose your appetite," Harry replied with a grin.

"I'm a growing boy," Ron said with a smirk.

"How much more bloody growing were you planning on doing?" Hermione asked.

"Depends on how long I can use it as an excuse to eat."

This brought a round of chuckles from the others.

Fleur nudged Harry and nodded in Kieron and Hermione's direction. Even he, a boy with a questionable emotional range, could see that they liked each other a lot. Every time Hermione looked at their new friend she smiled and blushed a little. As for Kieron, they could all tell he was a big powerful guy even without magic, but around Hermione he seemed softer, in his speech and his actions.

"I think they are a good match," Fleur whispered. "She is strong willed and can tame Kieron's wild nature; his deep loving side will do wonders for Hermione's confidence."

"Then let's hope it works out," Harry whispered back.

Breakfast soon came to an end and they had to head to lessons. Harry kissed Fleur outside of the Great Hall before she headed out to Herbology while the fifth years headed to Transfiguration. When they had all settled down McGonagall tapped her wand to the board which spelled out the instructions for human to animal transformations.

"This term class we will start work on transfiguring the human form into an animal. Who can tell me the difference between animal transfiguration and an Animagus?"

Hermione's hand shot into the air.

"Miss Granger?"

"An Animagus is a witch or wizard who can transform their body into that of an animal, gaining their instincts while keeping their human mind. Animal transfiguration is when another witch or wizard transforms a person into an animal. In this case the target keeps their mind but doesn't gain the animals senses or abilities. I believe it was once used as a form of humiliation when one feuding family conquered another," Hermione said.

"Very good Miss Granger, five points to Gryffindor. Indeed you are correct that is once used as a form of humiliation as the target becomes a prisoner in the animal's body with none of the benefits. You may ask why it is still taught. Simply put it is a very difficult branch of Transfiguration. If you can master this, Transfiguration itself will become an easier skill to master. It will tax your abilities and your patience, and there may be some mishaps as you will have to practice on each other. Needless to say that you need to take this seriously and any fooling around will find you in serious trouble. Now the incantation is _Bestia Verto_, there are no particular wand movements, but you need to concentrate fully on the animal you wish to transform them into for it to work. Miss Granger, Mr Tymor please step up here."

Hermione and Kieron rose from their seats and stood with Professor McGonagall.

"Miss Granger here is the top student in this class, we all know this and I have it that Mr Tymor is gifted at Transfiguration as well so I will ask them to attempt this first. Miss Granger fix the image of your chosen animal in your mind and cast the spell at Mr Tymor.

Harry saw the concentration on Hermione's face as she pointed her wand at her new boyfriend.

"_Bestia Verto_."

Before their eyes Kieron transformed into a male lion with a big red mane. He turned to the class and roared.

"Well done Miss Granger you did it on your first try."

"Actually Professor I tried to change him into a Horse, not a Lion."

Harry never thought he would see a Lion looking sheepish, until then.

"Mr Tymor transform back! Now!"

Kieron transformed with a cheeky grin on his face. "How much trouble am I in?"

"Well to begin with you have lost five points for Gryffindor for disrupting my lesson. However, I am awarding ten points for a superb Animagus demonstration. I will let Miss Granger decide whatever other punishment she thinks you deserve."

The smile left Kieron's face as he turned to his new girlfriend, who was standing with her arms crossed and tapping her foot. Harry, though, could see the amusement in her eyes.

"I'll deal with you later chuckles," Hermione said before taking her seat. Kieron followed and sat next to her.

For the rest of the lesson they worked on the spell. No one, not even Hermione made any progress with the spell, but McGonagall did not seem surprised or disheartened. The only homework she set was to practise holding the image of their chosen animal in their minds for as long as possible and as clear as possible.

Harry, Hermione and Kieron then had their Ancient Runes lesson while Ron had the period free. As they were heading up to the sixth floor, Harry popped into the toilet, after telling his two friends that he would catch them up. When he left the bathroom and made his way back to the staircase he noticed Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle huddled around something in the corner. It was a girl. A girl with silvery blonde hair.

"Son of a bitch!" Harry growled and stormed over.

"Come on you little Veela whore, why waste your time with Potter when you could be used by his superior."

"Superior? Don't make me laugh Malfoy. From what I hear you have never bested Harry and you never will. You are not his equal in power or intelligence. You're nothing but an inbred ferret."

Malfoy's face had turned an angry red from Fleur's taunts. "And you are nothing more than a sex toy, an animal, not even worthy the attentions of a Pureblood."

"Say what you like Malfoy, but at least it isn't tradition in my family to fuck your own mother. Have you had yours yet?"

This seemed to be too much for Malfoy and he pulled his wand. Unfortunately for him Harry already had his out.

"_Expelliarmus_."

Malfoy's wand flew from his hand and Harry caught it and stepped between the three Slytherins and his wife.

"Give me back my wand Potter."

"I will tell you this once and only once Malfoy. Stay the hell away from Fleur. If I find out you have even looked in her direction I will hurt you."

"You don't scare me Potter, and I promise you I will use your little whore and then pass her around all of my friends to use as well."

As the words left Malfoy's mouth, anger like harry had never felt before filled him and he lashed out with his right hand, a bolt of lightning leaping from it and barely missing Malfoy's head as it shot over his shoulder. The fear in Malfoy's eyes was clear.

"Stay away from my wife Malfoy."

Harry's voice must have triggered Malfoy's survival instinct because he turned and ran as fast as he could, closely followed by his two bookends.

"Harry what was that?"

"I don't know, but I think Kieron might."

"Not that. You just told Malfoy that we are married."

"Priorities Fleur. First we talk to Kieron then we worry about other stuff."

"Okay let's go to the Headmaster and he can get the others out of class," Fleur said pulling him in the direction of Dumbledore's office.

When they reached the stone gargoyle it hopped out of their way before either could say anything. Confused, the two teens climbed the spiral staircase and knocked on the oak door before them.

"Come in."

Harry and Fleur stepped into the office to find Dumbledore sat behind his desk, Fawkes on his perch beside him.

"Ah Mr and Mrs Potter. What do I owe the pleasure?"

"Professor can you get Kieron, Hermione and Ron pulled from their lessons? It's important," Harry said.

Dumbledore peered at them over his half-moon spectacles. "I will have them brought up here. Fawkes take these notes to Miss Granger and Misters Tymor and Weasley."

Dumbledore wrote three short notes and gave them to Fawkes who flashed out in a blaze of fire. After a few minutes there was a knock on the door and in walked Snape.

"Is something the matter Severus?"

"Headmaster, three of my students have just interrupted my lesson. They claim to being attacked by Mr Potter here. However their description of the so called attack seems a little farfetched."

"Stick around Professor, we're just waiting for Kieron and the others," Harry said.

It took a further ten minutes for them to arrive, all of them looking confused.

"Albus what's wrong?" Kieron asked.

"I just nearly took off Malfoy's head," Harry replied.

"What's wrong with that?" Ron sniggered.

"I did it with a bolt of lightning."

"Oh bollocks."

"Oh bollocks? Oh bollocks? Is that all you can say? You know what's going on Kieron."

"Yes Harry I do. I'm sure you've realise all ready that you're an Elemental, like me. The reason we share the same powers is because we share the same blood. We're cousins Harry," Kieron said.

Harry felt like he had been hit over the head. He had gone through his entire life thinking that the Dursleys were his only family left. "I don't understand."

"My mother was your father's twin sister. She was cast out from the Potter family when she was sixteen. Our grandfather found out that she was dating a known Death Eater. Being a firm Light family our grandfather gave her two options, leave him or leave the family. Like a true love sick idiot she chose the Death Eater. You see she thought she could change him, she was wrong. He killed her not long after I was born."

While Kieron was talking Hermione had slipped her arms around his waist and rested her head on his shoulder.

"What was your mother's name Kieron?" Harry asked gently.

"Julia Elise Tymor when she died."

"As the head of the Potter family, I Harry James Potter reinstate Julia Elise Tymor nee Potter into the Potter family."

A spark of magic jumped between Harry and Kieron.

"I must say Harry that I am impressed. Kieron will always remain a Tymor but now the Potter family magic recognises him as a son, the way it always should have done," Dumbledore said from behind his desk.

"How long have you known sir?" Harry asked.

"Since the day you were born Harry. I know you suffered at the Dursleys, something I will always regret, but Kieron's father was one of the most dangerous people. You see as your Uncle, even by marriage it would have allowed him to take custody of you. If that had happened he would have either killed you and claimed it was an 'accident' or he would have used you to bring Voldemort back. I couldn't allow either to happen."

"So the choice was death, Voldemort or the Dursleys. I can understand why you did it sir."

"There is something else you should know Harry. Me, you, Hermione and Ron were destined to come together. A Prophecy was made in the days of the founders and Merlin. It stated that when the world reached its worse point, that when evil became too strong 'The Four Heroes shall rise and Light our darkest hour'. Harry you pulled Gryffindor's sword from the Sorting Hat, because you are the blood and magical heir of Godric Gryffindor, his powers have passed to you. Coupled with your Elemental powers will see you as one of the strongest wizards since Merlin himself. The rest of us have also inherited the powers of legendary wizards or witches."

"Which ones Kieron?" Hermione asked.

Kieron smiled. "You'll have to wait until the weekend. Starting this weekend we will start training so we can end this war."

"So you're the 'expert' Remus mentioned," Harry said.

"Who better to train you Harry? I have mastered my Elemental powers and some other fighting forms, I will train you three while continue to increase my own power. Remus, Sirius and Severus will also help us. It will be a long road, the four of us have the potential, but it isn't going to come easily."

"Kieron are you sure that Ron and I are the other two 'Heroes'? I mean Harry has shown amazing feats of power, but Ron and I haven't."

"She has a point mate," Ron agreed.

"Believe me you two are part of the four. I can sense magical power, and the two of you are exceptionally powerful. Harry's and Kieron's power surfaced that much easier because of their Elemental blood. With a bit of hard work the two of you will soon catch up. Miss Delacour I believe it will be wise for you to join the training as well, to increase the natural power you receive from your Veela blood, and as Harry's wife you will be an even bigger target," Dumbledore said.

"That reminds me Headmaster. When Malfoy came running to me, he said that Harry here had told him to 'stay away from his wife'. I think the two of them should announce their marriage officially before anyone manages to put a twist on it," Snape said from the corner.

"Very well, it complicates nothing. I assume you have a fitting punishment for young Mr Malfoy?"

"I think losing fifty points each for attacking a student, a week of detentions for his disgusting language and a loss of his first Hogsmeade weekend for lying," Snape replied smirking.

"Very well Severus. If there is nothing else you should all return to your lessons, and be careful where you discuss these topics. This is not something we want getting out," Dumbledore advised.

They all nodded in agreement and made their way to his office door. Just as Hermione was going to pass through it she stopped.

"Bloody hell! I'm dating my cousin!"

**A/N** Please please review, I love seeing all the following but would love a few more reviews lol


	8. Chapter 8 New Toys

**A/N** – Thank you to everyone who read and reviewed the last chapter and thank you to everyone who has added it to their favourites. This is the first time I am replying to a review as normally I only receive good ones. However I will address all the points he made which were all from the first chapter.

In Fleur's letter I did put 'gravel' and 'gravelling'. Now instead of jumping the gun and criticising, think about it. Fleur is French, while her English is good I felt that it wouldn't extend to the term grovelling and would mistake it for a similar word. Also it was pointed out that N.E should have said N.E. as a Harry Potter fan I am not stupid and know this, on my MS Word version it says N.E. and I have seen this error on more than one story and believe it is a FanFiction error

Yes indeed Fleur did make her distaste for Hogwarts known in GoF, as well as for Harry. This is explained easily. She grew up and stopped being such a snotty cow while seeing Harry's accomplishments in the Tournament. Competing and being at Hogwarts for best part of a year changed her. Also it was stated that she graduated after the tournament in canon. Guess what, this isn't canon. I think at this stage it is fairly obvious I am not following canon, therefore, she can graduate when I decide, she could have easily been in her sixth year while being seventeen, much the same as Hermione is nearly a full year older than Harry and is seventeen in HBP.

I was told by same reviewer that my grammar is overall rather poor. I disagree. Enough said.

**Chapter Eight – New Toys**

"My cousin for goodness sake."

"Hermione you've been saying that for hours now. Calm down and remember that a lot of Purebloods marry their cousins so don't worry about it."

"That is not helping Harry," Hermione said a little shortly.

"Babe listen, while you are a Potter your blood isn't so it couldn't cause any problems in the future," Kieron soothingly.

"What are you on about?" Ron asked.

"They are talking about children Ron. I think if there was a possibility there would be genetic problems with any children they might have Hermione and Kieron would split up now, before it became an issue," Fleur said.

"Kids? They only started dating yesterday."

"Ron we know we may never get to that stage, but would you ever want to take the risk of having children with health problems if you could avoid it?" Hermione asked.

"No I guess you're right."

"Kieron, how long have you been an Animagus?" Harry asked, finally asking the question that had been nagging at him all day.

"I mastered my first form two years ago, my second form I mastered recently," Kieron replied.

"Second form? I didn't know that was possible."

"It's rare, very rare. Very few Animagus have managed more than one form. Merlin was the most famous. Rowena Ravenclaw was also rumoured to have the ability," Hermione explained.

"My first form is the Lion you saw earlier. My second is a Hawk. It took a long time for my body to adjust to being able to change into both. The first time I transformed into a Lion it hurt a lot. My bones, muscles and nerves changing. It felt like my body was on fire. The more times I changed the easier it got until it felt completely natural. Transforming into a Hawk was worse. It was like my body had accepted the Lion but was rebelling against the second form. The pain was beyond belief. The first time I transformed I spent three weeks in hospital, the second time was better. Now I can make the transformation into a Hawk nearly pain free."

"Nearly?" Hermione asked softly.

"It still hurts, but no more than I can handle. I was going to attempt a third form, until I felt the pain just from having two."

"Can you teach us?" Harry asked.

"Yes. Being an Animagus is a huge advantage in battle. I'm afraid Fleur that I can't teach you how to do it," Kieron said apologetically.

"Why not? She's powerful enough to do it. She was a Triwizard Champion the same as me."

"It is impossible my love, my Veela blood will not allow it. However, I think it is time to master my Veela transformation. That will be a big help I am thinking."

"It will be Fleur. I tried to tell you so many times that your Veela transformation isn't a curse, it is a gift. Learn how to control it and we will have a fierce Veela Fire Bird fighting with us, helping us to protect the innocent. You don't have to worry about going on a rampage like the old stories say, me and Harry are more than powerful enough to stop you if necessary."

"What do you mean?" Harry asked.

"There are old Veela legends about the early years of our people. A time when we spent more time in our bird form, roaming the continent, seeking mates. It is said that if our people came upon a village and we were in need of food or anything else, we took it, raining fire down upon the innocent people. Then one day a beautiful silver haired girl was born to the Queen. It is said that her beauty was so powerful that the rest of the Veela transformed back into their human form and resisted the pull of the Veela. After many years the Veela was tamed from human emotions, and the Veela's base survival instinct turned from aggression to love and that is how the Veela of today came to be," Fleur explained.

"Veela have been scared since that day to fully let their other side out, in case they become what they were. I've never believed that it would happen, it's been centuries since Veela were like that," Kieron said.

"Well Fleur's only quarter Veela, she should be safe from that shouldn't she?" Ron asked.

"There is no such thing as a half or a quarter Veela. All Veela are born from a Veela mating with a human male. All children born to a Veela are female and they are all Veela. I'm sorry Harry, I should have told you, I will never be able to give you a son to carry on the Potter name."

Harry could see the pain in her eyes, feeling like she had let him down in some way. He gently kissed her lips. "Then you had better make sure you give me lots of daughters to spoil then."

Fleur smiled at him lovingly before kissing him softly.

"Come on Harry we have to patrol," Hermione said looking at her watch.

Harry got to his feet and after giving Fleur one last kiss the two of them left the Common Room. It took them the best part of two hours to complete their patrol and was nearing midnight when Harry wearily climbed through the portrait hole. He was just about to say goodnight to Hermione when she tapped him on the shoulder and pointed to the sofa in front of the fire.

Curled up with a blanket wrapped around her was Fleur, sound asleep. Her face lit by the dying fire.

"What's she doing down here?" Harry said softly.

"I think she still has trouble sleeping," Hermione replied.

"I'll see to her, you had better head to bed. Night sis."

"Night Harry."

Hermione made her way up to her dormitory while Harry went and knelt by the sofa.

"Fleur, wake up baby."

Fleur stirred in her sleep a little but did not wake up. Harry shook her and her eyes flew open.

"Harry you scared me!"

"I'm sorry Fleur. Why are you sleeping down here?"

"I was going to wait for you, but then I remembered that you would be gone for a long time, so I went to bed but I couldn't sleep. I don't know what's wrong with me, I slept fine until tonight."

"Was there anything on your mind keeping you awake?"

"No not really. It was deeper than that. Something inside. It's like my Veela side cannot bear being apart from you for too long. It cries out for you. We are bonded, married, my very being screams out to be closer to you. I know neither of us are ready to share the married quarters, but I would love to fall asleep in your arms Harry."

"Wait here I'll be back in a few minutes," Harry said and kissed her forehead.

He ran lightly up the stairs to his dorm and quickly changed from his robes and uniform into his pyjama shorts and tank top. He made his way back down to Fleur who scooted as far back on the sofa as she could. Harry laid beside her, wrapping the blanket around the two of them.

"Goodnight Fleur."

"Goodnight my husband."

Friday evening after dinner found the five of them walking along the seventh floor corridor. Harry, Fleur, Hermione and Ron were following Kieron who seemed to know where he was going.

"There is a room along this corridor that few know about. It isn't even on the Marauder's Map, not that I noticed when you showed me earlier Harry. Dumbledore told me of this room, who only knew of it from an excitable House Elf called Dobby."

"Dobby knows about this secret room?" Harry asked.

"Apparently all of the House Elves do. They call it the Come and Go Room, or the Room of Requirement. We'll be using this room to train in."

The five of them stopped in front of a tapestry of a man trying to get Troll to dance the Ballet and being clubbed for his trouble.

"This is it?" Ron asked.

"No of course not," Kieron replied turning to the blank wall. He walked back and forth three times and to the shock of the other four an ornate golden door appeared.

Kieron opened the door and the others followed him inside. The floor and walls were all padded and there was a side room which looked to be full of books and weapons. In the centre of the room was a table on which was sat the Sorting Hat.

"The first thing we need to find out is who we have inherited our powers from. Well three of us do. Harry discovered who he gets his powers from in his second year. You see we didn't only inherit powers, but weapons."

"The Sword of Gryffindor?"

"Yes. We inherited our powers from four heroes of past, from different eras. You Harry, when the need was great pulled Gryffindor's sword from the Sorting Hat. Try to pull it out again," Kieron said.

Harry reached his hand into the Sorting Hat and felt it brush against cold metal. He wrapped his hand around the handle of the sword and pulled it out, instantly recognising the ruby decorated sword. The sword felt natural in his hand, like it belonged. He could feel the power radiating from it up and down his arm.

"How does it feel Harry?" Hermione asked.

"Powerful. This sword really is mine."

"Yes it is. Hermione, you're turn."

Harry watched as Hermione reached into the Sorting Hat and slowly pulled out a blue and bronze bow.

"That is the bow of Rowena Ravenclaw, also wielded by her great grandson, Robin of Loxley," Kieron explained.

"Robin Hood was a wizard?"

"Sort of, I'll explain later. Ron, your turn."

Harry watched as Ron hesitantly reached into the Sorting hat and then seemed to struggle before reaching in with both hands and pulling out a large War Hammer. The entire thing was silver and it looked like it weighed quite a bit, Ron was struggling to hold it.

"That Ron, is Thor's Hammer."

"Thor? The Norse God of Thunder?" Hermione asked in disbelief.

"No babe. Thor was never a God, just a very powerful wizard. I'll explain in a bit. Now I have to pull out my weapon," Kieron said.

"Do you know who you get your powers from?" Harry asked.

"No idea mate. It could be from a number of heroes."

Kieron walked up to the table and slipped his hand into the hat. Harry could see that he was nervous about what weapon he would pull from it. He slowly pulled out a sword with a handle big enough for both hands and a broad blade. The Cross guard was curved spikes, curving both towards the blade and the handle.

"Damn. The sword of Ares."

"Maybe we should sit down and Kieron can explain why he has the sword of the Greek God of War," Hermione said with a grin.

"I'm glad you think it's funny babe. Okay, let's take a seat and I'll explain."

Five chairs appeared, provided by the room. Harry leant his sword against his and sat down. Fleur opted to plop into his lap rather than take her own seat.

"Now you all know quite a bit about Gryffindor and Ravenclaw, but you would have had to study in depth to find out their relationship. They were best friends, brother in sister in all but name and blood. Does that sound familiar? While the two of you would have been friends anyway, the magic from the two founders made that bond even stronger. Hermione, you are incredibly intelligent, intelligence you were born with and greatly boosted by your inherited magic. You have the potential to be the smartest witch since Rowena Ravenclaw herself. Harry have you ever wondered how you manage to survive battles with hardly any combat training?"

"I always assumed I got lucky," Harry replied.

"If you call having the instincts of the most revered Battle Mage in history as luck then yes you would be right. Gryffindor pioneered modern day magical combat and was also an expert in weapons and hand to hand fighting. These are all skills you should pick up fairly easily. Now, Ron you have inherited the powers of Thor, who is commonly known in myth as the Norse God of Thunder, but he was merely a Viking wizard, a very powerful Viking wizard. He wielded his mighty War Hammer Mjolnir and could vanquish any foe with it, shooting lightning and energy from it to smite his enemies and enemies of the Vikings. It was said that he could appear and disappear before the Viking people and was unmatched in battle due to his superior strength. Eventually the stories of him in battle got blown more and more out of proportion and the Vikings started to call him a God, much like the rest of his family, a family of witches and wizards. I know Mjolnir may seem heavy at the moment, but once it fully awakens your powers, it will feel light as a feather to you, but too heavy to lift for everyone else."

"Now tell us about Ares," Hermione said.

Kieron sighed. "Contrary to popular belief Ares was not the Greek God of War. Like Thor he was a powerful wizard, unfortunately his beliefs were misconstrued a bit. Yes he promoted warfare but not because he was evil, but because he understood that sometimes there is no other option but to fight. So he built armies, sent them to fight the enemies of Greece, and like Thor the stories got out of control and the next thing you know he is the God of War. Okay so he might have enjoyed being in a fight and got a little carried away, but it was all in the defence of Greece, mostly," Kieron said.

"So the reason you like to fight as much as you do…"

"Yes Hermione it's because Ares enjoyed a punch up," Kieron replied making the others laugh.

"So all of the ancient Gods and mythical heroes were really witches and wizards who were seen using their powers by Muggles?" Harry asked.

"For the most part. A few of the heroes were just that, heroes. Hercules was actually a Squib who had magic in his body but could not control it, so his magic learned to increase his strength. Zeus was the first Elemental, he favoured using his electrical powers, giving the impression he could throw Thunderbolts."

"And now we get their powers?" Ron asked.

"Yes, and we become the heroes and legends will be told about us like they are Merlin and the Founders."

"Kieron you haven't told me about Robin Hood," Hermione said fidgeting on her chair. Harry smirked, knowing how much it killed her to not have all the details.

"Well when Rowena crafted that Bow, she made imbued it with a very powerful Conjuration spell. It uses the wielders magic and their mind to conjure an arrow when the string is pulled back, something which takes a great amount of focus. When the arrow is released it will always fly true to its target. Robin of Loxley, like Hercules was born with a shattered magical core and could not wield a wand, so he was given his Great-grandmother's bow to test and he was able to wield it, the bow still able to draw magic from him. All of our weapons were wielded by the descendents of the original owners, until the time for them came to disappear to await us, their true owners."

"Kieron how do you know all of this?" Fleur asked, speaking for the first time.

"Albus told me some of it, which put me on the right path for me to research the rest, then he told me the bits I missed so I could explain it all to you," Kieron replied.

"So what's first in our training?" Harry asked.

"Martial Arts, it will be a big help to know how to fight without magic and will help with using your sword and hammer. Hermione you also need to train with your bow and Harry we need to train our elemental powers. Plus I want to get the three of you trained in Animagi, that would be a huge advantage."

"Well looks like we're training every night," Ron said.

"Pretty much mate, for an hour or so on weeknights, but longer at weekends. Just wish I could get my hands on a Time Turner, then I'd really make you all work," Kieron said thoughtfully.

"Don't get any funny ideas about stealing one either Tymor," Hermione said sternly.

"Cross my heart Miss Potter. It was just a thought. Tomorrow we'll meet back here after breakfast. There's not much point starting tonight. Remember to keep your weapons with you until they have bonded with you and awakened your powers."

"Hold on mate, how are we supposed to carry them around and what are we going to tell other people when they see us carrying weapons?" Harry asked.

"A little trick built into most magical weapons," Kieron replied standing up. He picked up his sword and placed it over his shoulder and it stuck to his back. "Swordsmen used to sheath their swords on their backs, but magical swordsmen placed sticking charms on their weapons. It saves having to pull the sword out of the sheath before it can be used, as soon as you pull it will come free. As for people seeing them, the mages who created them thought of that. When in place a disillusion charm will kick in."

As Kieron said this his sword disappeared from view. Harry stood up and 'sheathed' his sword as well, feeling it stick to his back. Ron and Hermione did the same with their weapons.

"Fleur when we start training in Martial Arts I'll bring some weapons for you to try. They won't be magical, but it will be good for you to be armed and I'll charm them with sticking and disillusionment charms. Let's head back to the tower and get some rest."

The five of them made their way up to the common room which was slowly emptying of all the other Gryffindors. Ron excused himself to go to bed early, the others sat around the fire. It was not long before Hermione started yawning and went to bed as well.

"I might as well head up as well. Night you two," Kieron said and went up to the boy's dorm.

"Harry I'm going to have a shower, I will see you in a few minutes," Fleur said kissing his cheek.

After Fleur had been gone for ten minutes Harry found himself alone in the common room after the twins bid him goodnight. He made his way up to his dorm and changed into his night shorts and decided to not bother with a top as the nights were still rather warm. He then grabbed a blanket and his sword and went back down to the common room.

Fleur was already back waiting for him. She was wearing a short pink silk nightdress; her dressing gown was draped over the back of the sofa. She was using her wand to dry her hair and smiled when she saw him.

Both of them looked forward to the evenings, when they fell asleep in each other's arms. They had done this every night since the time Harry returned from his Prefect patrols and found Fleur sleeping on the sofa.

"Harry we won't get into trouble for doing this will we?"

"Fleur we're married, we're not doing anything wrong," Harry replied.

"Good, because I don't think I could give this up now," Fleur said and laid back on the sofa.

Harry propped his sword against the sofa and laid down beside her covering them both with the blanket. Fleur snuggled into Harry's chest as he slipped his arms around her. She tilted her head back and pressed her lips to his, running her tongue along his lips before slipping it inside his mouth. Harry rubbed his tongue along Fleur's making her moan as she felt his growing arousal against her belly. She put her hand over his that was resting on her hip and guided it up along her side until it rested on her breast, moaning as Harry gently caressed and squeezed, her nipples hardening against the silk.

They broke apart gasping for air, resting their foreheads together, sharing small kisses.

"We should calm down Fleur, before we do something we're not ready for."

"Who says we're not ready," Fleur said reaching down between their bodies, squeezing him softly through his shorts.

Harry moaned slightly. "Fleur, not yet, soon but not yet."

"I'll hold you to that Harry," Fleur said with a sexy smile.

It took them a long time to fall asleep, they kept each other awake with passionate kisses and light touching, starting to explore their physical cravings for each other.

**A/N – **That's it for another chapter. The Veela history and the history of the weapons I made up on the spot with no prior planning so I hope it works. Please read and review.


	9. Chapter 9 Training

**A/N** – Thank you to everyone who favourite, followed and reviewed the last chapter. A few things were pointed out, some politely some not that I want to answer.

_**Delrusant**_ – They will not have vast over complicated powers, but each one will have a couple of powers unique to them, associated with their weapons. Kieron and Harry of course share their Elemental power and I have a surprise in the works for a special power that involves all of them working together.

_**Toby860**_ – Thanks for the review mate and to be honest I did consider the Blades of Athena as I am a God of War fan as well, but I wanted Hermione's weapon to be of Ravenclaw to help with the bond with her and Harry and I think Ares weapon fits well with Kieron's personality. I might find a way of fitting them in elsewhere as I think they would be a good addition as well. Thanks a lot for your input.

_**AlsoKnownAsMatt**_ – Unfortunately mate you jumped the gun on this one. While all Harry and Fleur did was sleep and some touching, the reason will be explained in this chapter why they are sleeping on the sofa, but thank you the input and the positive review.

_**whiteabyss89**_ – Sorry if it seems I am making them too powerful, believe me while their weapons will unlock a lot of their powers they still have to train heavily to be able to use, master and control them. It will not be a short ride for them.

_**Critic (guest)**_ – You should wait to criticise until Kieron's full history is explained, something I want to reveal a little at a time. But I will say this, he knows how to fight for a very good reason, he knows magic for a reason, his elemental powers developed for a reason and he is not a walking library, he knows what he needs to know; the most of his knowledge has been used up. Hermione is and will always will be the knowledgeable one.

.56884761, pizzagirl, David M. Potter, lordamnesia, . .86, KuyouFox, ILikeComps, shugokage – Thank you all for your positive reviews it is a great feeling knowing that you are enjoying my story.

**Chapter Nine – Training**

Harry, Hermione Ron and Fleur were on their way up to the Room of Requirement. Kieron had left a note for them in the Common Room telling them to meet him there straight after breakfast.

"Any idea what he has in mind Hermione?" Ron asked as they climbed the stairs.

"No, but I assume it's some kind of training," she replied.

"Obviously but what type?"

"For heaven's sake Ronald I don't know!"

"But you're his girlfriend."

"And as his girlfriend I respected his wishes when he did not want to tell me," Hermione said firmly as they reached the seventh floor.

When they reached the area where the Room of Requirement was hidden they found that the door was already visible. Harry opened it slowly and all four of them gasped. Kieron was stood in the middle of a barren space, his entire body engulfed in fire. It swirled and moved around him like a living being. Slowly the fire receded back into his body and he opened his eyes.

"Kieron what was that?" Hermione asked nervously.

"I was meditating and focusing my fire element. First today I'm going to show you some hand to hand fighting techniques. I have studied Martial Arts over the years during school holidays, only learning what was necessary. Now I am going to teach you, but first I need to change the room."

Kieron closed his eyes and the room changed to a workout room, with padded walls and floors, with two changing rooms against the one wall.

"Quickly get changed and we'll start."

Harry and Ron went into the one room and changed into the jogging bottoms and tank tops the room had provided. They put their weapons back onto their backs and went back out. The girls followed soon after wearing leggings and sports bras.

"I'm glad you're wearing your weapons still. Training while carrying them will help build up your stamina and strength. I'll lead you through the basics, Martial Arts is very repetitive, performing the same moves over and over so they become second nature."

Kieron then began to lead them through the basic moves of Martial Arts in a slow exercise Harry knew to be called a kata, an exercise that taught blocks, kicks and punches. He led them through another two before starting again. They performed the same three katas for over two hours before Kieron called them to a halt. Harry had not realised what a sweat he had worked up performing such a sedate exercise, but sweating he was and he could feel the burn in his muscles.

"These were three basic katas, they will get harder but you need to master them before we move on to sparring. Now we're going to practise with our weapons."

As Kieron said this an archery target appeared at one end of the room and an anvil appeared at the other.

"Hermione, you need to practise conjuring and firing arrows, working on speed of conjuring and accuracy. It may take a while for you to conjure them but it should end up as second nature. Ron I can see that you're getting used to the weight of Thor's Hammer but you need to get used to swinging it. Swing it up and over your head and down on to the anvil as many times as you can," Kieron said.

"What about me Kieron?" Fleur asked.

A table covered with weapons appeared in the corner close to the anvil but far enough away so she wouldn't be in danger.

"Get a feel to see what weapons feel good, make sure they feel natural and comfortable in your hands," Kieron replied.

Fleur headed over to the table while Ron and Hermione went to their practise areas.

"So what have you got planned for me?" Harry asked, having a feeling what the plan was.

Kieron reached over his right shoulder and pulled his sword. "There's only one way to get good with a sword mate. I've never swung a sword in my life; let's see what skills Ares and Gryffindor gave us."

Harry smiled and reached over his shoulder, pulling the ruby encrusted sword from his back. The cousins took two steps back and started circling each other. Without even realising he was doing it Harry began spinning the sword at his side. Kieron lunged forward with a swing aimed at Harry's head but it was blocked with a simple flick from Harry's blade, followed by a quick thrust towards Kieron's stomach, but his cousin twisted out of the way. Kieron tried a backhand swing for Harry's neck but he ducked and jabbed his fist into Kieron's stomach, but hit a wall of muscle and quickly jumped back out of reach.

"Did you think punching me would work? Maybe when you've bulked up a bit but I outmatch you on strength," Kieron said smiling.

"It was instinct, all of it was."

"Same here mate. Gryffindor's and Ares' knowledge will come out bit by bit. That's probably how you managed to kill the Basilisk; Gryffindor's fighting instinct coming though."

"Thinking about it, it did feel natural holding the sword. I was kinda surprised I didn't end up as snake food," Harry said, realising that no twelve year old should have been able to kill a 60 foot snake with a sword.

Kieron lunged back in with three thrusts and a swing for Harry's head. He dodged the thrusts and ducked the swing, following up with a swing for Kieron's legs but his cousin jumped the attack and swung down for Harry's head, their swords clashing as it was blocked.

Again and again the cousins attacked each other, neither landing a hit, but Harry could feel his arm aching, not used to wielding a sword and blocking attacks from his much stronger cousin taking its toll, but he did not give up, pushing himself harder and harder. He dodged back from a well aimed swing at his head and Kieron held his hand up.

"Enough for today mate I'm knackered," Kieron said and for the first time Harry realised he was breathing heavily.

"You can't complain, it feels like I've been blocking a sledgehammer."

"Maybe, but you're quicker than me, I've had to block and dodge twice the hits and they were all coming fast."

"How do you think we did?" Harry asked.

"Well considering we're going on inherited instincts pretty well I think it's hard to judge really," Kieron replied.

"Are you kidding that was bloody brilliant," Ron said.

Harry and Kieron then noticed that the other three were all stood watching them.

Fleur and Hermione went over to their respective boyfriends. Harry gratefully received a hug from his girlfriend.

"You were amazing Harry," she said softly.

"You both were," Hermione said hugging Kieron.

"How did u three get on?" Kieron asked.

"Well my arms don't feel attached to my body and my back is killing me," Ron replied.

Hermione held her right hand up and they saw she had several bleeding splits on her fingertips from the string of her bow. "Hurts like hell but I conjured and fired quite a few arrows, need to work on my aim though."

Harry looked down towards the target and saw four arrows in the wall around the target. "Yeah I would say so sis."

"Any smart arse comments from you Potter and I'll use you for a target," Hermione said menacingly.

"I feel perfectly safe then," Harry said with a smirk.

Hermione gave him a dirty look but he could see she was fighting a smile.

"What about you, did you find a weapon?" he asked Fleur.

"Two felt very comfortable actually," Fleur replied.

"Grab them then and show me," Kieron said and Harry knew he didn't feel like walking the short distance to the table.

Fleur went to the corner of the room and came back with a staff and what Harry recognised as a pair Ninja Sis. "These both fit comfortably and I think I could use them, with a bit of training."

"Well luckily for you they are two of the weapons I have studied so I can help you, but I'm no expert in them," Kieron said.

"I wonder if the room could provide a training dummy that is an expert?" Hermione asked.

"Possibly, we'll try it when she has the basics down. I was going to start Animagus training this afternoon but I'm too bloody sore."

"I'm just glad Quidditch training hasn't started yet. That's a point Kieron its try outs next Saturday and I have training to do," Harry said.

"There will be time for that; we're not going to train all night every night and all over the weekend. We still have school to fit in and obviously Quidditch. Now let's go and relax for a bit and I will get some weapons ordered for you Fleur, those ones can't leave the room unfortunately."

Fleur nodded and dropped the weapons on the floor. She wrapped her arm around Harry's waist who slipped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her close. The four of them secured their weapons onto their backs and they left the Room of Requirement, making their way slowly up the stairs to the Gryffindor Tower. When they got there it was deserted, most of the students enjoying what was left of the summer weather.

"I'm going to take a shower," Hermione said.

The others agreed it was a good idea. Harry, Ron and Kieron went up to the dormitory and took showers in the individual stalls in the boy's bathroom.

"So Ron are you going to ask out Susan Bones or are you waiting for her to do it?" Kieron asked.

"Me and Susie are just friends," Ron replied from his stall.

"Bollocks mate, I've known Susan for a few years and I've never known anyone get away with calling her Susie without a mouth full of abuse."

"She asked me to call her it."

"Ron I think that's the point Kieron's making," Harry added. "Besides its obvious you like her."

"Okay I like her and I think she likes me, but I don't want to rush it, we only really met this year and that was only because I had a strop. I want to make sure we get along well enough to have a relationship. Look at me and Hermione, she's my best friend but we would have been terrible as a couple."

"He has a point," Harry said.

"Just remember this Ron; her Auntie is the Head of the DMLE one of only four people in the UK who is licensed to use Unforgivables."

"Thanks mate that makes me feel much better."

"Hold on I thought the use of Unforgivables was revoked after the last war ended," Harry said stepping out and wrapping a towel around his waist.

"It was, but four people kept the power to use them just in case. The Head of the DMLE, the Head Auror, The Head of the Unspeakables and the Chief Warlock of the Wizardgamot," Kieron said coming out and towelling off as well.

"Dumbledore is allowed to use the Unforgivables?"

"Yeah but I doubt he ever has. He even beat Grindelwald without them," Ron added.

"See all the lessons he gave me on wizarding society and being the head of a Pureblood family and he didn't mention things like that," Harry said.

"You know what Dumbledore's like he'll tell you the bits he thinks are important and fill in the rest later," Kieron said.

"Yeah I suppose."

"Plus you can learn all that stuff from me, Susan, Daphne and Tracy and Ron probably knows bits but his family aren't so rigid with all the Pureblood nonsense, not so obsessed with traditions."

"Nope, biggest Blood Traitor family and proud of it." Ron said with a laugh.

"I suppose I should learn the traditions, whether or not I follow them will be another matter," Harry said pulling on a clean t-shirt.

"I know mate, I mean look at me, I come from a family Darker than the Malfoys and I'm dating a Muggleborn slash Half-Blood from one of the biggest Light families in history. Tradition can kiss my arse," Kieron said getting a laugh from the other two.

"Harry where have you been sleeping these past few nights? I've woken up early hours and your bed has been empty and not slept in."

"I've been sleeping down in the Common Room with Fleur. She found it hard to sleep because of the pull from her Veela Bond. She hasn't said but I think it physically hurts her sleeping away from me," Harry replied.

"So why don't you ask for the married quarters, it is your right to do so," Kieron said.

"We don't want to yet. We both know if we did that we would get carried away and do something neither of us are ready for, especially with her Veela side egging her on."

"And let's face no bloke with a brain would turn her down either. I get where you're coming from mate, just be careful."

The three boys went down into the Common Room and waited for half an hour before the girls joined them. Both of them had gone to the effort of putting on makeup and dressing to look good, something that neither Harry nor Kieron was going to complain about. Especially as they were both wearing rather short skirts that showed off their long legs.

"How are your fingers?" Kieron asked.

"All better. Apparently Fleur is rather skilled with Healing charms," Hermione replied dropping into his lap, not noticing the wince of pain from the impact against his battered muscles.

"It is part of being a Veela, we excel at Fire and Healing spells they are our base nature," Fleur said sitting a little more gently into Harry's lap. "Besides they were only little cuts."

"What do you guys fancy doing now?" Harry asked.

"Not a bloody lot," Ron said making the others laugh.

"We can't sit around all day, it's still early in the afternoon," Hermione said.

"She's right. Let's go and scrounge some food from the kitchens and go outside in the sun for a bit," Kieron suggested.

"Give me a minute I'll go and grab a book to read."

Hermione got up from Kieron's lap and ran up to the girl's dormitory. When she came down it wasn't with the thick ancient tome Harry expected but rather a Muggle novel.

The five of them made their way slowly down the Grand Staircase. The Trio showed Kieron and Fleur the way down to the basement and the entrance to the kitchens. As they climbed through they were surrounded by House Elves.

"What can we be doing for Sirs and Miss'?" an older elf asked.

"We missed Lunch and were wondering if there was any left," Harry replied.

"This way Harry Potter sir, we be finding yous some food."

The five of them were seated at a small side table while the elves ran around preparing them some food.

"Harry Potter sir, it is good to see you again."

Harry turned in his seat and came face to face with his elf friend Dobby. "It's good to see you too Dobby. Kieron, Fleur this is Dobby, Dobby this is my cousin Kieron and my wife Fleur."

"Such an honour to meet the family of the great Harry Potter," Dobby said bowing to both of them.

"Dobby how is Winky?" Hermione asked.

Dobby's ears drooped. "She is not good Miss Potter. I do not think she has much longer."

"What do you mean Dobby?" Harry asked.

"Without a bonding her powers are drained. An Elf with no powers is a dead Elf Harry Potter," Dobby replied sadly.

"How do the rest of the Hogwarts Elves survive?" Fleur asked.

"They bes bonded to the castle's magic and to the current Headmaster. Winky did not want this, she be wanting a family."

"Hold on Dobby. You were freed long before Winky and you seem stronger than ever," Harry said. "How have you survived?"

They all noticed that Dobby looked around nervously, his eyes flickering to Harry every few seconds. "I did not mean it to happen Harry Potter sir."

"Do what Dobby?" he asked even though he could all ready guess the answer.

"I bonded to you when I stop bad former Master," Dobby said fearfully.

"I think I get it mate. By protecting you from his former Master his magic accepted you as his new Master. It probably wasn't his own doing," Kieron said.

"How can we break it? Enslavement is wrong and we need to find a way to give House Elves back their ability to keep their own magic," Hermione started to rant.

"Whoa hold on babes. It isn't enslavement. Now I know some people could do with treating their House Elves a lot better, but House Elves need to be bonded to survive. Being bonded gives them their magic which feeds their life force. When they are freed their magic will slowly run out until it drains the life from them. The stronger their Master was the more magic they have to survive on. Who was her former Master?" Kieron asked.

"Barty Crouch, he freed her at the World Cup," Harry replied. "Lucius Malfoy was Dobby's."

"That explains it. He may have been bit of an arsehole but Crouch was very powerful, that's how she has survived for over a year. If Dobby hadn't have bonded to you he would have been dead within four months."

"Dobby I think it is time you take your rightful place as my House Elf, but you are never to call me Master. We have always been and will always be friends. During term time you are to stay here and carry on with your duties at Hogwarts. We will arrange what to do with you during the holidays. Plus I want you to track down and assess all of the Potter properties and whether there are any other House Elves left in my service," Harry said.

"I understand Harry Potter sir."

"Dobby can you bring Winky over please?" Kieron asked.

Dobby disappeared into the crowd of House Elves.

"What are you doing Kieron?" Hermione asked.

"Saving a life."

Dobby returned levitating a barely conscious Winky in front of him. He gently placed her on the floor near the table. Kieron got up and knelt beside her.

"Winky my name is Kieron Tymor; I am Harry and Hermione Potter's cousin. Dobby told us you are getting weak because you only want to bond to a family. I am Head of the Tymor family at the moment it is only me, but I hope in the future to have a big family. Will you bond yourself to me and the Tymor family?"

Winky slowly and weakly nodded her head. Kieron took her tiny hand in his own.

"Winky I accept you as an Elf in servitude to the Tymor family."

A glow surrounded the two as Kieron's magic created a bond between them, infusing Winky with new power. It was only thirty seconds when Winky climbed to her feet.

"I feel powerful. New Master is a very powerful wizard."

"Winky my name is Kieron, not Master do you understand?" Kieron asked softly.

"I do Kieron Tymor sir. What orders do you have?" Winky asked.

"Continue here at Hogwarts with Dobby and check on the up keep of Tymor Manor once a week. There are no other House Elves in the Tymor family so the responsibility is all yours. You can also help Dobby investigate the Potter properties, our families are cousins so we will help them."

"Yes Kieron Tymor sir. We should get back to preparing for dinner. Thank you sir."

Dobby and Winky disappeared into the crowd of House Elves as three others brought them over some food. They were served cottage pie with veg and gravy. All five of them ate hungrily, not realising how hungry they were after their training.

When they had finished eating they made their way outside and settled underneath their favourite oak tree. Fleur cuddled up against Harry with her head on his shoulder, his arm around her shoulders.

"Are you sure you want to give that interview tomorrow Harry?" she asked softly.

"After my little outburst with Malfoy it's best we do it now," Harry replied.

"But I read the articles Rita Skeeter wrote last year about you."

"Don't worry Fleur, Hermione has her on a short rope," Ron said stretching out on the grass.

"I don't understand."

Hermione looked up from her book and spoke rapidly in French to Fleur who nodded and looked happier. After a few minutes Daphne and Tracy came and sat with them, both stretched out in the shade of the tree, Tracy was laying on her back and Daphne on her front.

"Are you seeing Susan today Ron?" Daphne asked.

"Why does everyone think I'm with Susan?" he replied.

"Trust me Ron, Susan Bones fancies you, but I wouldn't hang around for long, she's a good looking girl with her own share of admirers," Tracy added.

Harry could see Ron thinking about what the girls had said. He suddenly got to his feet and headed into the castle without saying a word.

"What's up with him?" Daphne asked.

"I think he made up his mind to ask Susan out and is going to do it before he changes his mind," Hermione explained.

"It's about time, he's been staring at her across the Great Hall all week," Kieron said. "Me and Harry tried to convince him earlier but he wouldn't listen."

"That's because you're guys and more likely to tease him," Daphne said.

"She has a point," Harry said.

The group had been sat outside for an hour, mostly dozing or in Hermione's case reading when Fleur nudged Harry awake. He turned to her and she nodded her head over to the two Slytherins. They had both dozed off and Daphne was using Tracy's shoulder as a pillow, both looked very contented.

"Are they…?"

"I think so. They are quite cute together," Fleur said smiling.

"I've just realised, I don't think I've seen one gay or lesbian couple since entering the wizarding world."

"It is not very common, mainly because the same pureblood bigots who look down on Muggleborns, also look down on homosexuality. In fact anything they don't like they look down upon," Hermione said.

"It is more common in France. You have seen how we treat Muggleborns in France; we have integrated Muggle ways well into our culture and it improves year by year. Being homosexual is not frowned upon there, especially not amongst the Veela community," Fleur added.

"What do you mean?"

Fleur smiled at him. "Veela are naturally bisexual. To us love is love, with a man or a woman, so we are attracted to both."

"Have you ever had a girlfriend?" Harry asked curiously.

Fleur giggled. "A typical boy at heart I see mon amour. Yes I have had a girlfriend, a very close friend while at Beauxbatons; we split up when I came to Hogwarts for the tournament. We are still friends. It is easier to be around girls, they are not affected by my allure."

"Then why didn't you ask a girl to the ball?"

"There was only one who I wanted to take, and she had already said yes to Krum," Fleur said smiling at her friend who went bright red.

"I don't know what to say," she stammered. "Why didn't you ask?"

"I thought that even if you liked girls you would want to hide it from the bigots in England. I could see that looks did not matter to you, even though you are beautiful yourself."

"I'm flattered Fleur I really am. You're a beautiful girl and I'm glad we've become friends," Hermione said leaning over and hugging her friend.

"You didn't say if you'd have said yes," Harry pointed out.

Hermione just smiled at him and turned back to her book.

"Now lie back, I want to have a nap," Fleur said and pushed Harry down, settling onto his shoulder.

The following morning after breakfast Harry, Fleur and Hermione made their way up to Dumbledore's office. The stone gargoyle jumped out of the way as soon as they approached.

"I wish I know why it started doing that," Harry commented as they stepped on the revolving staircase. At the top he knocked on the door.

"Come in Harry."

Harry pushed open the door for Fleur and Hermione and followed them in. Professor Dumbledore was sat behind his desk and sat facing him was Rita Skeeter.

"Potter? Granger? Will you please tell me what is going on Dumbledore and what they're doing here?"

Apparently the forced silence Hermione had blackmailed Rita into did not sit well with the former reporter. Her immaculate hair and nails were in need of care and her robes were creased.

"Actually Skeeter," Hermione said venomously. "My name is Potter, and if you shut up we'll explain what you are doing here."

"You're here to do an interview with the three of us. You will write what we tell you to write and publish it in the Daily Prophet. Hermione will release you from your bargain and you'll be allowed to go back to work, and as long as you behave you will be the official reporter for both the Potter and Tymor families. If you don't behave not only will your dirty little secret be reported to the Ministry, but full compensation will be sought after by the Potter House. Do we have a deal?" Harry asked.

"Fine. It had better be worth it," Rita said pulling her Quick Quotes Quill from her bag.

"I don't think you will be needing that Rita. You will be writing this interview with a normal Quill," Dumbledore said passing her one from his desk.

The three of them left the office an hour later breathing a sigh of relief that the interview was over.

"If she doesn't write that interview properly I will make her suffer," Hermione growled. Apparently just being in Rita Skeeter's presence irritated her.

"Don't worry sis she would have to be stupid to cross our family," Harry said pulling her into a one armed hug.

They headed up to the Room of Requirement where Kieron and Ron were waiting and had already started their training. When Harry pushed the door open he found Kieron surrounded by fire again while Ron was sat crosslegged in the corner meditating.

Either hearing them or sensing them the fire around Kieron died down and he opened his eyes. "How did it go?"

"We think she is going to behave, we'll find out in the morning," Harry said closing the door behind the girls. "How did you manage to get Ron to sit so still and silent?"

Kieron laughed. "Normally it would have been impossible, especially when I started focusing my fire. He is in what the Native Americans call a dream state, on a vision quest to meet his spirit guide. A wizard's spirit guide is their Animagus form and they cannot begin the transformation until they have met their guide. You two will be going into the same trance while I try to help Fleur transform."

"How do we enter the dream state?" Hermione asked.

"With this potion," Kieron replied pulling two vials filled with a blue liquid. "Pick a corner, drink it and close your eyes. The rest is up to you."

Harry took one of the vials and sat in the corner facing Ron. He popped the cork and downed the vile tasting concoction. He settled back against the wall and closed his eyes, blackness quickly overtaking him.

The blackness slowly thinned and he found himself sat against a thick tree trunk. He looked up, the trees blocking out the sky. It reminded him of the Forbidden Forest just without the creepy 'I'm going to be eaten' feeling. He stood up and slowly made his way forward, heading deeper into the trees. He was disturbed by the silence. There was no wind, no wildlife, not even his footsteps made a sound.

He walked for seemed like hours, before he rounded a tree and stopped in his tracks when he heard a low deep snarling noise. He span on the spot, looking for the source of the noise. He could not see anything in the darkness. He froze when he heard the noise again, closer this time. Harry stood completely still searching the darkness with his eyes when he felt a huge weight slamming into his back driving him to the floor, knocking the air from his lungs.

He rolled up onto his knees reaching for his sword before he remembered he was in a dream state. He wished he had the sword with him, because staring him down snarling at him was a huge black panther, slowly stalking towards him.

"Nice kitty," Harry said softly.

The Panther snarled louder and stalked towards him, its hackles raised. It suddenly lunged at him, hitting him in the chest, surrounding him in a bright white light. When the light cleared Harry blinked to get the white spots from his eyes. The Panther was gone but Harry felt different. He felt strong, fierce and agile. The Panther had become a part of him.

The blackness surrounded him again and he slowly opened his eyes back in the Room of Requirement. He turned his head which felt a little heavy, and found Fleur sat close to him reading a book. Ron, Kieron and Hermione were still there. Ron was working out with his hammer and Kieron was helping Hermione with her aim with her bow.

"How long was I out?" he asked.

"Two hours," Fleur replied. "Hermione woke up forty minutes ago and Ron not long after you went on your vision quest. What animal did you find?"

"A Panther. What about the others?" Harry asked.

"Ron is a fox and Hermione is a wolf. If your head is feeling heavy it will pass."

When Harry's head had cleared a bit the five of them decided to go back to the Common Room to finish their last minute assignments. After that they just relaxed until it was time to go to bed.

Harry and Fleur fell asleep in the Common Room again snuggled up on the big sofa, but they were rudely awakened just after midnight.

"Mr Potter! What do you think you are doing?"

Harry shot up, nearly falling on the floor, only Fleur's grip on him saved him. He fumbled with his glasses, looking up at Professor McGonagall.

"What's wrong Professor?" he asked, though he had a fair idea.

"Mr Potter I am aware of your situation, but I expect the older students, especially the Prefects to show an example to the younger students. I do not expect my Prefects to get up to these sorts of things in the Common Room!"

Harry and Fleur looked at each other confused.

"Professor what exactly do you think we have done?"

"Mr Potter do not make me spell it out. Romilda Vane a third year saw what you and Mrs Potter were doing an hour ago."

Realisation dawned on Harry. "So because a third year tells you we were shagging in the Common Room you believed her? I thought you knew me better than that Professor. All me and Fleur have done in this Common Room is sleep. It hurts Fleur's Veela side being away from me, it's part of our bond, so we've been sleeping down here. The reason we've slept here instead of taking the married quarters is to stop us doing something we're not entirely ready for, because we would never dream of doing something like that where the younger students could see us."

"I apologise Mr Potter and I will be having a chat with Miss Vane in the morning. Goodnight the two of you and I am sorry for doubting you."

When McGonagall left looking rather embarrassed the young couple settled down again.

"Why would someone lie and say something like that?"

"I believe my dear husband that Miss Vane is a Harry Potter fan girl and was jealous finding him sleeping in the arms of another girl, dashing her dreams of ever being in my place," Fleur replied smiling.

"Well they'll all be disappointed tomorrow morning then," Harry said snuggling back down and falling asleep.


End file.
